It's Just A Dream
by Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors
Summary: I was just mindin' my own buisness when I got to meet the characters of my dreams. This world is still a mystery. Me (Kat) and coolgirl4life3 (Joleen) go on a big adventure together. Better than it sounds. I'm bad at summaries. Cover made by my good friend Gaby. All credit for it goes to her.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I stood in my living room, jumping up in the air and kicking out my foot. I wore a pair of dark blue sweatpants, a pink t-shirt, and purple and gray sneakers. My dark brown hair was tied back in a messy ponytail and I wore a red elastic hair band. I was once again, practicing to be a 'ninja.'

Up until this summer I hadn't known squat about the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles, but now I could quote every line, name every episode, knew the whole history, acters, and characters. I was a TMNT fangirl, probably one of the worst. I knew everything about them in a matter of three months. Every time my friend Makayla, William or Antonio said the slightest thing about the show, my heart quickened, my eyes brightened, and I jumped around like Mikey after he had too much suger. Today Antonio had said 'leather' and I immediately shouted 'Leatherhead!" The slightest thing will send me into a fangirling attack. It was crazy! As much as I hated acting, I would act as a character from TMNT any day. I practiced all their moves and learned their way of speaking. I understand everything Donnie says, I understand Leo as if he was my best friend, I was a nut case and party animal like Mikey, and I was certainly a hot-head at times when I got mad, just like Raph. I quote Space Heroes just like Leo, I love science and technology just like Donnie, I love pizza like Mikey, and Raph was my favorite turtle. I supported Apritello and watched every episode in the history of turtles.

I threw one more punch at an invisible enemy. I smiled. I was getting better! Who needs a Karate class anyway! I gasped for breath and flopped on my couch. I pulled out my tablet and laughed when I saw the Turtles Forever wall paper. I pulled up the livestream of Race With The Demon and waited for it to start.

Oh, and I must warn you. I do shout at the charaters during the show. If you saw me you would laugh at my reactions.

The first scene came up but then I heard a rumbling. The ground began to shake and I leaped up, dropping the device. Picture frames and nick knacks began to fall off of the shelves. I shrieked.

"EARTH QUAKE!" I shouted although no one but me was home right now. I dropped to the ground as another violent tremor shook my world. Then I began to feel my hair flapping in my face. I looked up aand saw a beam of light flash in front of me. Then something pink and triangular opened up.

"No! Oh my gosh! It can't be..." I felt wind tugging at my shirt, dragging me towards the portal.

"I must be dreaming! I have to be! That's a Kraang portal!" I grabbed onto my couch and tried to hang on. But the wind became stronger and I was sepperated from the couch. I shrieked as I flew towards the portal. I saw my world disapear and everything went black.

* * *

The scent of pine hit my nose and I wondered briefly why I could smell trees instead of the cooking pizza I had in the oven. Then I remembered.

I weakly rolled over and pushed myself into a sitting position. I glanced around through half closed eyes and saw nothing but trees. There were pine trees but mostly oak. My eyes widened. It was beautiful! I sat in a patch of glowing sunlight. All around me were lush, green grass, small rocks, and holly bushes. The way the dappling sun shone through the leaves, creating glowing green patterns on the grass.

"Wow..." I gasped. It wasn't like this where I lived! I lived near trees and man made lakes but nothing could compare to this. Near my neighborhood, the forests looked cold, lonely, and almost evil. Here, it looked like a fantasy land. Then, I noticed something. The scenery didn't look realistic. It was pretty cool but it looked like something from a cartoon! I slowly looked down at my hands and gasped. They were perfectly smooth, no details at all! I looked at a nearby puddle and saw myself. I looked like a cartoon character from TMNT! I would have looked like April if it wasn't for my hair and eye color!

"What's goin' on?!" I asked to no one in particular.

Surprisingly enough, I got an answer, "You tell me!"

I looked to my right and saw a blonde headed girl with blue-green eyes. She wore a blue t-shirt and jeans.

She didn't give me time to answer, "One second I'm in my room, writing when all of a sudden, boom! I'm here!" She complained.

I cocked my head. This girl seemed strangely familiar, "What were you writing?" I asked curiously.

The girl glanced at me with a raised eye brow, "Really? Not 'Oh my gosh! You're crazy?'" She asked, "I was writing FanFiction, why?"

I blinked a couple of times before commenting, "Joleen?" I asked hopefully.

Her confused face became surprised and she gaped at me, "Kat?" She asked hesitently.

We stared at each other for a long time before any of us made a move. At the same moment, we rushed towards each other and smiled.

"I can't believe I finally get to meet _the _Bluestar-TMNT-Warriors!" Joleen exclaimed.

"I can't believe it either! But where are we? What happened?" My grin turned into a frown and I looked around worridly.

Joleen did the same and sat down, "I don't know..." She murmered.

"Well there's only one way to find out!" I said determindly. I strode forward into the forest.

"You're just going to wander?" Joleen asked.

I chuckled, "No, of course not!" I ran and leapt into an oak tree, hanging onto the branches. I swung myself up and reached for the next one.

"That makes a lot more sense!" She called and I heard her jump after me. I continued climbing and eventually got close to the top. I gasped. Tree tops were spread as far as you could see and in the far distance were mountain peaks!

"Wow..." I heard Joleen gasp next to me. I turned around and smiled.

"Hey! There's a house!" I pointed in the other direction and Joleen looked. Her brows furrowed for a moment before she smiled. I ignored it and began to jump down the tree.

"Maybe the person who lives there can tell us where we are!" I was on the last branch when it suddenly gave way and I went crashing to the floor.

"Kat!" Joleen appeared beside me and I spat out dirt.

"Peachy." I said, quoting Raph from the 2003 TMNT series.

"Come on." Joleen gently smacked me over the jead and took off into the forest.

I smirked, "Oh, you wanna race do you?" I raced after her and we matched each other's pace.

"You're fast!" Joleen gasped.

"Right back at ya!" I panted.

Then I saw an opening in the trees, "There it is!" We ran to the edge of the trees and slowed to a walk.

"So, who do you think would live in the middle of no where like this?" Joleen asked. I shook my head.

"I have no idea." We walked up the porch and I knocked on the door. It opened and both me and Joleen went speechless.

"Can I help you?" The red headed girl asked. She wore shirt blue jeans overtop black leggings, black boots, a yellow hair and, and a yellow t-shirt with the number five on it.

"A-april?" Joleen squeaked.

* * *

**Tell me what you think! Yes, Joleen is coolgirl4life3! Special thanks to coolgirl4life3! ;D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Previously...**

_"Can I help you?" The red headed girl asked. She wore shirt blue jeans overtop black leggings, black boots, a yellow hair and, and a yellow t-shirt with the number five on it._

_"A-april?" Joleen squeaked._

* * *

I couldn't believe it! Standing right in front of me was APRIL O' NEIL! A cartoon character from my most favorite show Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

The girl stared at us for a second and then glared at us.

"Who are you?" She asked sternly.

I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out. Then my eyes rolled back in my head and I full out fainted.

* * *

When I woke up, I was warm. I could smell pizza and I frowned as I kept my eyes closed. Had it all been a dream? Was I still in my living room?

I kept my eyes shut, worried that if I opened my eyes I would see my white cathedral ceiling. I slowed my breathing and tried to go back to the dream world. Then I heard a voice.

"Dude, she's waking up!" _'Michelangelo?'_

"Why did they faint like that? You would think they'd faint after they saw giant turtles, not before." _'Leonardo?'_

"Yeah but she's falling asleep again." _'Donatello?'_

"Hey! Wake up lady!" _'Raph!'_ I'd recignize that voice anywhere!

I cracked open my eyes and could make out blurry images. I moaned and then I saw a bright light. I winced and shut my eyes.

"Miss? Keep your eyes open!" Someone said, "I'm checking your pupil diolation."

"M'k D." I knew who it was and I smiled in content as I opened my eyes again. This time, I could see them easily and I sighed dreamily. It was a dream come true.

"D?" Donnie asked.

"Dude! How does she know your nickname?" Mikey asked, getting close to get a better look at me.

"Yeah! And why hasn't she screamed yet?" Raph grumbled. Raph get super close to me and glared in my face, "How do you know us? And why are you here? Were you sent by the Kraang?"

I laughed and slung my arm over his shoulder which he quickly pushed away, "You don't scare me Raphie. And I know you because you're super popular!" I exclaimed.

Leo moved in and narrowed his eyes, "What are you talking about?" He ased suspiciously.

I smiled. I was actually talking to the Ninja Turtles!

"Hey! What am I? Chop Liver?" I looked over to my left and saw Joleen sitting in a chair with her arms crossed.

"What are you doing over there Joleen?" I asked.

She blushed, "Uh, I kinda fainted too. But then who wouldn't?!" She ran over to my side and beamed at Mikey.

"Ahem!" Raph smacked me upside the head and I giggled. I could feel my heart quicken. I was beginning to fangirl.

"How much do you know?" April asked.

"Ok, so you're April O' Neil! You're half mutant, your father is Kirby O' Neil, you're training to be a Kunoichi, your weapon is the Tessen, amd you're the center of the Kraang invasion." I smiled as she stared at me in horror.

Joleen spoke next, "Oo, oo, oo! And you're Leonardo! Fearless Leader of your four brothers and you love Space Heroes and Super Robo Mega Force Five. You had a crush on Karai, and your weapons are the Twin Katanas." Leo stared at us.

"You're name is Donatello, geek of the family and genious! Your weapon is the Bo Staff and..." I beckoned him to come closer. He shifted closer cautiously, "And your in love with April." I whispered. His eyes went wide and he blushed.

"Michelangelo!" Joleen shouted, "Party animal and pizza lover! You have a pet Ice Cream Kitty and you love namin' stuff!" Mikey grinned and pumped his fist in the air.

"Ya dudes! We're famous!" He yelled.

"That's bad Mikey!" Raph smacked him on the head and in return he glared at Raph.

"How do you know all this?" Leo asked in wonder.

I frowned in confusion, "Don't you know? You're part of a huge tv show called Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!" I cocked my head.

"Yeah, ok." He said sarcastically, "And how did you get here?"

I opened my mouth to speak and then closed it again. Questions ran through my mind. How were we here? Hiw are they real? Is everything in the show true? What episode is this? After or before Speed Demon?

"Hello?" I looked up at Leo again and gulped. There was only one answer.

"The Kraang brought us here."

* * *

**Please reveiw!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Previously...**

_"Hello?" I looked up at Leo again and gulped. There was only one answer._

_"The Kraang brought us here."_

* * *

Before I knew it, Casey and Raph had tackled us to the ground. Casey was on top of Joleen and Raph was on top of me, both with their weapons drawn to out throats. I sqeezed my eyes shut and leaned my head back.

"So, ya scared now." Raph sneered. I just whimpered in response

"Well this day was certainly a surprise." I heard Joleen comment scornfully, "I'm writing a story, a Kraang portal opens up and sucks me inside it, I wake up next to my best viral friend, I meet the turtles and get threatened by them!" Raph pushed his Sai closer to my throat and I opened my eyes to slits. I was surprised to see his emerald eyes glassy with the hunger for revenge in them.

I suddenly felt sympathy for the tough turtle. It was after all because of the Kraang that their Sensei was dead. But wait... he wasn't dead!

"Raphael," I rasped, "Please don't do this." I spoke calmly, "I know you want revenge on the Kraang because of what happened to..." I bit my lip. I didn't want to cause him more pain about his father. And what if I was wrong? It would brake their hearts if I told them their father was alive but he wasn't. I was surprised to find tears pricking my eyes. I hadn't cried when I saw the Invasion but that was when I thought the turtles weren't real. But now that I knew they were real, losing Master Solinter felt like losing my own family.

"But this is not the answer. I hate the Kraang just as much as you and I'd kill Shredder if I had the chance." By now the tears were streaming freely down my face. I brought my hands up to grab Raph's and I gave them a reasurring squeeze, "Raphie, please try to believe me..." My voice came out in strangled sobbs, "I would never hurt you or your family. I understand your pain and I wish I could take it away." I saw a single tear slide down Raph's face and I shut my eyes tight, "Please." I whispered.

"Raph..." I looked up and saw that every one in the room had tears in their eyes, even Leo, "Let her up." Leo said. I heard Raph grunt and he got off of me. I stared up at his pained eyes and immediately felt guilty. I jumped up and ran to the door. I teared it open and ran out into the now night air. I ignored the calls ffrom Joleen and kept running. I didn't care where I was going I just had to get away, punch something. I didn't stop until I tripped over a root. I yelped as I hit the floor. Laying there for a moment, I took it in myself to exploremy thoughts. The first thing I knew was that I was angry at Shredder and the Kraang. It was their fault! Everything! The people of New York's mutation, Splinter's death, and people's pain. Shredder needed to be taught a lesson.

I stood up and be a wandering randomly. Every once in while I would kick something or punch a tree, imagining it was Shredder or those pesky Kraang. Soon I began to mutter things to myself. It made me feel better, saying my thoughts aloud and I soon resorted to screaming at the moon.

"Stupid Shredder and Kraang!" I spat, "I'll kill you if it's the last tging I do!" I punched another tree and a branch fell on my head, "Dumb tree!" I kicked it again and went to sit next to a nearby stream. I grabbed a stick and started drawing the turtles in the dirt.

"Well, I thought I was the only one who had anger issues." I whipped around and I sighed when I saw Raph standing behind me with his arms crossed. I turned away and went back to drawing in the dirt. I didn't trust myself to say anything. When you make Raphael cry, it means you've done something awful.

"Now don't ignore me lady." I huffed in annoyance and stood up.

I finally spoke, "How do I get to New York?" I asked, not turning to him.

"New York?! Are you nuts?" Raph cane up next to me and I growled.

"If you must know Raphael, I'm going to New York to get rid if Shredder. I can't get home, I'm stuck in a cartoon for goodness sake! I might as well do something useful while I'm here!" I began to walk along the stream, further into the woods.

"And you really think you have a shot at beating him?" Raph flipped in front of me, "Come on kid! Me and my bros who are ninja mutants couldn't take Shredder."

"So." I mumbled and walked around him.

"Hey kid!" I stopped and finally turned to face him, "Are you telling the truth?"

I was caught off guard with that question, "Believe what you want Raph." I shrugged, "For all I know, I could be dreaming! I might be a Foot solder who lost her memory! I could be a Kraang robot!" I sat down in defeat, "I don't know anything anymore. All I have is a theory." I put my head in my arms, "I could be from a different dimenstion where you guys are a cartoon and the Kraang just brought us here! But if they did, then they might know where you guys are." I stood up again and looked him in the eye, "All I know is that I need to get away before I cause you more pain."

I jumped over the small stream and walked with my head down.

I suddenly felt a hand on my shoulder, "What's your name?" Raph asked.

"Kathrine."

"Look, I... believe ya." I looked up at Raph and saw truth in his eyes. He smirked at me, "Come on Kathrine. I'll take ya to Donnie." He turned away and I hesitated before I followed him.

We walked back to the farm house and by the time we got there I had a large grin on my face. Raph trusted me, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was in the TMNT demension and I was going to help them defeat Shredder, no matter what it took.

* * *

**What did you think? Please reveiw! :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Previously...**

_We walked back to the farm house and by the time we got there I had a large grin on my face. Raph trusted me, and I knew I wasn't dreaming. I was in the TMNT demension and I was going to help them defeat Shredder, no matter what it took._

* * *

We walked into the farmhouse and Raph's smirk turned into an 'I don't care' look that he always carries around. The guys were in the living room and Joleen was sitting uncomfortably in a chair, shooting uneasy glances at Casey.

As soon as she saw me she ran up to me and flung herself at me, "Kat!" She squealed, "You're ok!"

I smirked at her, "Me and Raph were just having a chat." I looked over Joleen's shoulder and winked at Raph.

He cleared his throat and crossed his arms, "Yeah, Kathrine's cool." He said gruffly and I chuckled.

Joleen let me go and she led me to the couch where Mikey was sitting.

"So, what do you know about me?" Mikey slung his arm around me and I chuckled.

"Everything Mikey! I know about you adventure with Pizza-Face and personally Mikey," I leaned in close to whisper in his ear, "I believe it wasn't a dream." I said.

Mikey smiled, "See dudes! Ha! Someone else believes what I told you guys about Pizza-Face!" They all groaned and Raph slapped Mikey over the head.

"So, do you guys have a place to stay?" Casey asked.

"Sure, we can bunk in the old shack where the Creep was." Joleen offered.

"Nonsense! You'll stay with us." Leo insisted.

I smiled gratefully, "Thanks Leo." Leo put his hand on my shoulder, "Hey Donnie." I looked for the brainiac and saw him staring dreamely at April. At the sound of his name he looked at me.

"I have a theory about how me and Joleen got here. Do you think that we came from a demesion where you guys aren't real? Is that possible?" I asked him.

He put his hand under his chin and thought for a second before answering, "It is possible. I mean, when we found the Kraang portal central we did see ourselves but they looked just-"

"Dorky?" Mikey cut in.

"Well yes..." Donnie said.

I laughed, "That was what your cartoon looked like in 1987. I say you looks a lot better now." Donnie blushed a bit before clearing his throat awkwardly.

"Raph, can you fix up the spare room?" Leo said as he sat down on the couch. Raph nodded and jumped up the stairs. Joleen followed him.

I turned to the blue masked leader, "Hey, Leo. How are you doin' anyway?" I asked sympathetically.

He looked a bit shocked for a moment and then relaxed, "Sorry, I'm just not used to you knowing everything about us. And yes, I am doing a lot better since the Dream Beaver inncodent." He flexed his leg a bit to show me.

I shuddered, "Yeah, when I saw that episode I was scared when April said..." I cut off and stared at Donnie through worried eyes.

"What?" Leo asked.

I shook my head. They obviously were unaware of what happened to Donnie and I didn't want to be the one to tell them, "Nothing. So what happened recently?" I asked changng the subject.

"Oo, oo! Donnie was possessed by Speed Demon!" Mikey shouted, standing on the chair. Then Mikey raised an eye ridge, "Hey! Can you tell the future?" He asked suspiciously.

I chuckled, "Now Mikey. I know a few things but I can't tell you! It might change your destiny somehow."

Donnie nodded his head, "She's right Mikey."

Mkey crossed his arms and pouted, "Fine." He sighed and rolled his eyes.

* * *

_We were running through a dark forest, the turtles, April, and Casey's weapons were drawn and they ran in a protective circle around me and Joleen. My eyes were wide with fear and I clung to Joleen and Raph arms tightly. Then a deep evil laugh echoed around the trees. We stopped and looked around for the source of the rough voice. Then, all of a sudden Mikey screamed and I looked in horror to see Mikey being pulled into the forest by an unseen enemy._

_"Mikey!" I screeched but then I felt Donnie fall on me. He crashed with a loud grunt but then broke off in a terrified scream. He too was pulled off into the darkness, his staff layed abandoned on the slick grass._

_"Donnie!" April yelled and took off after him._

_"Red!" Casey followed her and they didn't emerge again._

_Then Leo let out a pained yelp as his now healed leg was broken again. Something grabbed his shell and he was dragged into the darkness with a look of utter fear etched in his supposed to be fearless face._

_Joleen cried out in terror beside me and I squeezed her a but harder._

_"Kat!" I turned in time to see Raph knocked off his feet. I reached out to grab his three fingered hand but we missed by centimeters._

_"Help me Kat!" His yells of fear and anger soon faded away and I sank to the ground with my head in my hands._

_My friends were gone and so was Raph, and... it was my fault..._

_I threw my head towards the sky and howled like a lost pup, "RAPHIE!"_

* * *

"RAPHIE!" I sat up in bed, sweat and tears poured down my face. I shivered and got onto my hands and knees, sobbing pitifully. I had never in my life had a nightmare as bad as that. Never before had I woken up screaming, let alone crying! It seemed so real! I could still hear my friends' frightened and pained yells, echoing through my head as they were dragged away. Leo's pained look, Donnie's surprised frown, Mikey's terrified eyes, and Raph's fearful and betrayed face. I shut my eyes and tried to get rid of the image but it would not go away. I found myself thinking about my family and friends. Were they ok? Were they worried? The only person that I could really turn to was Joleen and I missed home.

"Kathrine!" I didn't look up as I heard someone enter my room, "Are you ok?" I could tell it was Raoh by his gruff voice and I frowned guiltily when I remembered I had cried out his name after I woke up.

I nodded, but kept my head down. I couldn't face big tough Raph! I was a hot-head too. It would just show weakness. Raph probably thought I was weak anyway.

I felt him slide his hand under my chin and I lifted my head to look in his eyes. I was surprised to see those soft eyes that only appear when one of his brothers were hurt or scared.

"So you're going to scream my name like bloody murder and I come up here a d you tell me you're fine?" He said sternly. I sighed and lowered my eyes. When Raph wanted to know something, he wouldn't leave you alone until you told him..

"I-I had a nightmare. The worst I've ever had. We were in the woods and you guys were all dragged into the darkness..." I looked away. I coukdn't believe I was revealing so much to him. He wouldn't care anyway, but I couldn't stop talking, "Leo looked in so much pain, Mikey was terrified, Donnie was shocked and scared, and you looked betrayed and frightened." I shut my eyes tight, "I couldn't do anything... it was all my fault."

I felt a hand on my shoulder and saw Mikey, his usually bright eyes gleaming with sympathy, "It's ok duddette. That won't ever happen. We're here for you." Mikey pulled me into an unexpected and I sat there dumbfounded for a moment before I returned the gental offer.

I looked up and saw the others in the doorway, smiling gently at me.

_'That's right. It won't ever happen because I'll be there to protect them.' _Suddenly, I felt like Leo. I felt pride but yet a great responsiblity that I was willing to fulfill.

* * *

**So what do you think? Please reveiw!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Previously...**

_'That's right. It won't ever happen because I'll be there to protect them.' Suddenly, I felt like Leo. I felt pride but yet a great responsiblity that I was willing to fulfill._

* * *

Breakfast was great! Mikey can really cook! We had home made French Toast and it was sooooooo good! Me and Joleen got to watch the guys train and to see their fighting up close was amazing!

Then we all settled down to watch Mikey's new favorite show. Joleen leaned over to me, "Raph's right. This show is dumb." She whispered. I nodded in agreement but continued to watch the show with slug people. What I found strange was that those strange anime marks still appeared here even though this was reality. Like when Mikey watches tv, his eyes get all sparkly and when Raph gets angry, his voice does echo and his head gets all big. It was like living in the cartoon world! I sometimes wondered if they ever took notice of those things or if they even cared. But it seemed to weird of a question to ask.

I suddenly gasped as something hit my face and I was soon drenched as well as Joleen.

"Mikey!" Joleen yelled, but I could see she couldn't keep the smile off her face or the amusement out of her eyes. She shot up and began to chase Mikey around the room. I stood up and began to walk to the stairs.

"Where are you going?" April asked.

I smiled at her, "To go dry off and cool off before I end up like Raph!"

"Hey!" Raph protested, his eyes already blazing.

I laughed and sprinted up the stairs. When I got to the bathroom, I took a blow dryer and pointed it at my shirt. The soft fabric flapped in the wind and I was soon dry. There wasn't much water in that water balloon after all. Then I heard a crash. I perked up and stuck my head out the door. I looked down and saw Joleen still chasing Mikey and everyone laughing and joking. I frowned.

_'What was that noise?'_ I silently walked down the stairs and cracked open the back door. I peered out into the forest, my pupils slowly adjusting to the darkness. There was nothing there! Just open farmland and trees. The I heard it again. It sounded as if someone was hitting a tree.

I looked over my shoulder and saw that Joleen had pinned Mikey and Raph was trying to get her off him. I chuckled and walked out the door, carefully closing it behind me. I closed my eyes and focased on the sound. I heard it again but father away and I snapped my eyes open, glaring out into the woods. Whatever was out there could be a threat to the turtles.

The forest was dark and I shivered as the wind hit me full in the face. I began to hear heavy footsteps and I got on my hands and knees as I approached a hill. I steadily climbed to the top and peered over. A name passed through my lips, "Spider Bytze!" The giant mutant widow looked my way and I quickly ducked. Unfortunetly I was too slow.

Something grabbed my shirt and yanked me out of my hiding place. I yelped as I was dtopped to the ground roughly. I looked up and saw the giant spider looming over me. My skin began to prick, I had always hated bugs when they got this close to me.

"Well, well, well. Now who are you?" He asked smoothly.

I glared at him, "Classified you big dummy!"

"Oh, and what are you gonna do kid? Talk me to death?" He sneered and I leaped up, all uneasiness forgotton.

"Kid?!" I spat the word out and got into a familiar fighting stance.

"Oh, I'm so scared! Are you friends with those Kungfu frog freaks?" He asked innocently.

My eyes blazed and I swore the anime background was fire, "They're not frogs you baka!" I snarled.

**(A/N: Baka means idiot for those of you who don't know. It's Japanease.)**

"Ribbit ribbit." He smirked at me and I could feel my heart pounding in my chest. My teeth clenched together and I growled at him.

"That's your last straw buddy! I'm gonna finish what Raph started!" I rushed forward only to be yanked back. I whipped around and glared at the newcomer. It was only Joleen and I relaxed a bit, but didn't take my eye off Spider Bytze.

"Calm down Kat. Don't pull a Raph." I felt my arms relax and I took a deep breath. I was just calming down when the mutant spoke up again.

"That's right, run away and hide behind your little frog friends." He taunted and placed his mutagen filled arm around my back, "What a coward." He said in an almost dissapointed voice.

"Hide?!" I grabbed his arm and punched him in his big face, "I ain't hiding!" Joleen backed away and I leaped at Spider Bytze.

"What's going on out here?!" I heard Leo complain but I didn't look.

"I found her about to fight Spider Bytze but I stopped her, and then he called her a coward and you guys frogs." Joleen explained.

My attacks were unpricise and I knew I was tiring but I couldn't let him get away with insults like that! He kept throwing taunts at me and I caught quick glimces of my friends. I saw all of them there watching me fight, too scared to interfeer. I threw one more punch at him but much to my surprise, he caught my arm! I stared in shock for a minute before he smiled at me. Spider Bytze threw me across the clearing and I hit the ground hard, landing on my stomache.

"Hey!" I heard Mikey yell and I kept my eyes closed. The sound of fighting was heard until I heard some dog like whimpers. They soon faded away and I head footsteps walking towards me. I felt a hand on my shoulder and by reaction I threw my fist up and it connected with the target. Then I got a good look at what I hit. Much to my horror, it was Donnie!

"D-Donnie!" I stuttered. I stood up shakily as I saw the blood coming from his nose, "I-I'm so sorry!" Leo tried to get close to me but I stumbled back. I turned tail and ran away. My blazing eyes returned to normal.

"What's happening to me?" I whispered in horror and disbelief. I kept running, not caring where I was going. I had hit someone! And that person was Mikey! I had never hit anyone in my entire life! Sure I get mad, like Raph mad, but I usually hit some_thing_! Not some_one_! I hated hjrting people, I couldn't ever imagining really hurting someone! Maybe a few light punches or slaps here and there but never a full out punch! I would only do that if I had to!

I eventually collapsed on the ground, breath coming in ragged gasps, my head hurt like shell, and my vision was blurry, _'Guess Spider Bytze did some damage.'_ I thought, _'And Donnie was trying to help!'_ I thought bitterly.

I soon stood up, swaying a bit, and walked over to a tree. I grabbed a clse branch and began propelling myself up the oak tree. I kept climbing until a reached the top. I stared out over the forest with sad eyes for a while.

"You run away often?" I almost fell out of the tree, turning around that fast but it was only Raph. I frowned and looked away.

"Keep away, I don't want to hurt you too." I heard Raph grunt and he was soon beside me.

"You didn't hurt Don, he's had worse. Remember he got beat up by a lab monkey!" Raph snickered at this but I continued to frown.

"But I _hit _him!" I sighed in defeat, "I act all tough but I'm really just shy. I could never hit someone unless I had to. And the fact I hit Donnie for no reason other than my anger." I shut my eyes as I recalled the red liquid oozing out of the purple banded turtle's nose, "And I hate blood. I can't stand it."

"So that's why you ran." Raph murmered.

I nodded my head and stared out into nothing, "I was never like this before..."

* * *

_I was sitting at a craft table, drawing an awful looking flower with the green-brown step, showing over the yellow middle, the purple pettals uneven and jagged. _

_"Hey, can I use your scissors?" This girl asked rudely._

_I was still using them but I smiled and happily gave them to her, "Sure." I said, handing the yellow safety scissors to the now bully. _

_For the rest of the year she ket using me and when she passed a note to me, I reluctantly took it and the teacher yelled at me._

_"Kathrine! Are you passing notes in class?" She snapped._

_"Yes?" I said nervosuly. I didn't want to get her in trouble, then she was still my friend. I had never realized what she was doing to me then._

* * *

My eyes refocased and I looked at Raph, "I was a push-over. Did everything she wanted me to do. Was nice to everyone. Always took the blame." I lowered my eyes as I remembered what I used to be like, "I don't regret that but I don't like being mad all the time. I don't know what went wrong. By fourth grade, I became this. Always snapping at everyone, became independant, and non social. All I ever do is read and write FanFiction. I lock myself away from the world and get lost in my fantasy world." I chuckled a bit, "Now I _am _living the fantasy, and I can't escape this time."

I suddenly felt arms around me and I flinched in shock.

I looked up and saw Raoh lookingbdow at me with sympathy and understanding, "I know what you mean. I've never told anyone this but..."

* * *

_Raph and Leo were wandering the sewers, "Come on Le Le!" Raph shouted as he jumped up and down in excitement, "Let's go swimming!"_

_Leo chuckled at his younger brother's enthusiasm, "Alright!" He exclaimed and jumped into the mirky sewer water. Rah followed not long behind. They swam around for abit., splashing each other and playing hide and seek. _

_Them Raph heard a scream, followed by a ferocious bellow. A giant aligator was trying to bite Leo!_

_"Leo!" Raph grabbed Leo at the last second and yanked him away from the gator's powerful jaws. Unfortunetly, it bit Raph's shoulder, shell, and plastron. It also took a chunk of his red bandana._

_Raph screeched in pain and he was thrown to the wall with Leo in tow. Leo hit his head too hard and was knocked out cold. Much to Raph's relief the gator swam away and Raph was left alone with an unconscious Leo. Using his good arm, Raph grabbed his big brither and dragged his limp body home. Everyone else was oblivious to the gator attack. Raph took Leo to his room and layed him on his blue bed. Raph stayed with him until he woke up an hour later._

_Leo found Raph with tears in his eye, "Raphie?" Raph looked up and immediately hugged his older brother._

_"Raph! Your shoulder!" Leo exclaimed. Raph looked and saw his left shoulder with dried blood on it and a new lighting bolt shaped chip in his shell and plastron. Raph shrugged, it didn't hurt. Leo insisted on cleaning it up. They ended up sleeping together for comfort and the next day when they went to training and Master Splinter asked what had happned Leo spoke up._

_"Sparring accident." He said quickly, winking at Raph._

_From then on Raph was no longer jumpy. He became hard and tough. Always arguing with Leo because he was scared for him. Leo eventually forgot but Raph never did._

* * *

"So that's how you git that scar." I pointed to his shell amd plastron. He shrugged, "It was nothing." He said.

We sat staring at the sky for a while longer. I smiled. Me and Raph were alike We were both hot-heads and we understood each other. Maybe we could become friends.

* * *

**What do you think? I made up Raph's backstory. I always wondered why he was so tough and where that chip came from. Now we all know! lol. :) Please reveiw.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Previously...**

_We sat staring at the sky for a while longer. I smiled. Me and Raph were alike. We were both hot-heads and we understood each other. Maybe we could become friends._

* * *

The next day, I woke up early with cold water on my face. I shot up, gasping because of the temperature and shock of the water. It took me a moment to register what had happened but when I saw the tips of an orange bandana tail, my eyes narrowed and I sucked in a breath.

"Mikey!" I holored. I jumped out of bed and took off after him, in the new cloths I go from Berney's store. I bounded down the stairs and skipped the last five steps. I lept into the air and landed in a squat with my hands balanving my weight from the heavy fall. I shot back up as fast as I could and began chasing the little turtle around the kitchen.

"Chill dudette!" He squeaked.

I smirked and tackled him to the ground. We rolled and writhed on the hard floor, locked in the little skirmish.

"Ok! Ok! Brake it up children!" I pushed Mikey's face to the ground and looked up to see Donnie.

"Hey D! How's life?" Mikey's muffled protests could be heard but I just gave him a noogie and let him up. He dashed out of the kitchen throwing one more smirk at me.

"Fine. Hey, I'm going down to the little clearing. Wanna come?" My eyes sparkled in delight.

"Sure!" I bounced up and ran out the door. The strong wind hit me in the face and I closed my eyes in content. How much I had been missing I loved the countryside! I laughed and skipped through the forest, Donnie chuckling behind me.

"You tired yet?" Donnie called.

"Nope!" I shouted back and squealed happily when I jumped in a patch of dandelions. The little fluffy white seeds burst from the impact and took flight. I collapsed in the fluffy blanket and looked up at the sky. I heard Donnie sigh and lay next to me.

"I never thought that I would ever meet the ninja turtles." I smiled.

"You and me both. I can't believe you're from a different demension.

I blushed, realizing I had spoken my thoughts aloud.

"Donnie, when do you think you'll go back to New York?" I closed my eyes and imagined the state New York must be in now. I heard him wince and I instantly felt guilty.

"I don't know Kat, when Leo's ready I suppose." I turned to the saddened turtle. I opened my mouth, unable to keep it to myself any longer.

"Donni-" I broke off at a loud crack. My eyes widened and I jumped up.

"What is it?" Donnie asked, standing up as well.

"I don't know. I thought I heard a-a-" I turned and broke off at what I saw. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened in fear, "Donnie! RUN!" I grabbed his large hand and took off. By then he had seen the Creep and he looked just as shocked as I felt.

"H-how's that thing back?" He asked, startled.

"There's probably something I should've told ya Don." I ran faster, "At the end of season 3 episode 1," I panted heavely as my chest heaved, fighting for the air that wouldn't come, "the jar with the Creep in it-" I sudddenly bumped into a large figure and Donnie bumped into me. I stared up in horror and only just held back a scream, "broke!" I finished as the Creep grabbed Donnie roughly. He threw him into a tree, knocking him out. I shrieked at the top of my lungs as the Creep grabbed me be my neck.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shrieked as the Creep squeezed my neck. I began to sag in his grip as it blocked off my air supply. Darkness soon invaded my vision and I slipped into unconsciousness.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I was on the floor laughing my head off at something Mikey said.

"M-Mikey! Stop! You're gonna... me die of... laughing!" I gasped as I clutched my now aching stomoache.

Boy was that turtle funny! I suddenly felt fingers slip onto my stomache and I began to cry as I laughed harder, "No! Stop! Don't tickle me!" I howled with laughter and soon Mikey gave up and let me up, although I was too tired to move. He reached out his hand and I took it. I was surprised to find myself blushing as our fingers locked. I stumbled as I stood up and I landed on Mikey. I bumped into his plastron and I felt me cheeks grow hot. I snapped my head up and was shocked to see how close our face were and how Mikey's face was almost as red as Raph's mask.

On instinct, we closed our eyes and moved closer-

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

We broke apart and looked out the window. The sun was high in the sky but something had disturbed the peaceful day. Kathrine.

"Kathrine!" I yelped and ran out the door. I heard Mikey running hot on my heels. I tried to listen for another call for help but all was silent. This just made me more concerned.

"Mikey... what do you think happened to her..." I asked nervously.

He didn't answer. Not even a sly comment.

Soon, a patch of white dandelions came to veiw and I stopped beside them. They had been crushed and further along were giant muddy footsteps.

"You don't think Big Foot is back do you Mikey?" I whispered.

"No way dudette." Mikey shook his head, "These look like they came from..."

"The Creep!"

* * *

**What do you think? Sorry, had to have a cliffhanger! lol. :) Sorry, Joleen, you can't have him yet! ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Previously...**

_"No way dudette." Mikey shook his head, "These look like they came from..." "The Creep!"_

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

_'Oh no!'_ I thought as I paced the clearing.

"What are we gonna do Mikey? The Creep has them!" I continued pacing but suddenly stopped, clutching my head and staring at the ground in hororr, "What if he takes the mutagen outta Donnie?! What if he hurts Kat?! What if he comes after us next?!" I squeaked and took off towards the farmhouse. I needed Leo's orders! I didn't know what to do!

"Leo!" I shouted, busting open the door.

"What is it?" He came hobling out of the kitchen and I noticed how he limped a bit. His leg must be a bit stiff.

"Leo! The Creep's back! It took Donnie and Kat! What do I do?!" I ran up to him and looked into his saphire eyes, waiting for him to come out all 'Fearless Leader' mode and give me a plan.

"What?! But he was reduced to goo!" Leo exclaimed.

I bit back my annoyance, "Yeah... at the end of that episode in my demension... the jar kinda cracked?" I gazed at him innocently and gave him a toothy grin.

He sighed, "We need to find them. April! Casey! Raph!" He called. They came bounding down the stairs, practically tripping over each other to get to the kitchen.

"What is it Leo?" April asked.

"Donnie and Kathrine are in trouble. The Creep's back." I couldn't help but notice the flicker of fear in Raph's eyes, but it was gone before anyone else noticed.

"We have to go find them! And pound that freak into the ground!" I took note that Raph soon turned his fear into anger as he always does.

Leo nodded slightly, "Let's move." He led the way outside where Mikey was returning.

"Hey guys. We gonna save them?" He asked goofly.

I rolled my eyes, "Yes Mikey." I grabbed his hand and yanked him along as we ran, ignoring the clear blush on his freckled cheeks.

"Where did they disappear?" Leo asked me sternly. I smiled. I was so lucky to have him as a friend.

"This way." I took the lead and led them to the dandelion patch, "There's the tracks." I pointed to the muddy footprints in the glossy grass. The tracks led further into the forest.

"Alright, let's go."

"We're not really going into the big, scary, dark forest are we?" Mikey's voice quivered.

"Yes, we must save them." I narrowed my eyes, knowimg that Kat would do the same for me, "Let's go back to the shack that the Creep went to before. He might still be there." I growled.

"Good plan. Let's move." Leo unsheathed his Katanas and the gleamed in the sunlight. I shivered as we entered the heart of the forest. I felt myself pressing closer to Mikey for comfort but I didn't notice. I just hoped Kat and Donnie were ok.

_'Please hold on little sister. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I groaned as I regained consciousness. It felt like I was spinning and my arms felt like jelly.

"Kathrine?" I heard a voice, but it sounded far away.

"Kathrine, can you hear me?" I moaned in response and tried to lift my hand to show I was awake.

"Oh Kathrine! I'm so glad you're ok!" I finally recignized Donnie's voice.

I cracked open my eyes and peered around in a haze. I tried to speak but my throat screamed in protest ad I let out a cracked whimper.

"Don't try to talk. That Creep nearly crushed your windpipe so be careful." I lookd to my right and saw Donnie completely tied up in thick, leafy vines.

I looked at him with concern and worry, "It's ok, he didn't turn me into a plant." Donnie chuckled a bit, "Wasn't that funny when Raph was acting like a dog?"

I smiled warmly but then I heard a loud bang. I whipped my head around, making me wince, and saw the Creep! I growled low in my throat and stood protectively in front of the defenseless purple-clad turtle. It was then I realized I wasn't tied up.

"Kathrine! What are you doing? Run!" I just mearly shook my head and got into a fighting stance, _'I won't leave you Don.'_

The Creep didn't make a sound as he stomped noisely up to me. I backed up a bit and unexpectedly attempted a roundhouse kick. He just caught it effortlessly caught my foot and threw me to the other side of the small room.

"Kathrine!"

I shook it off and stood up again. While he had his back turned, I darted forward and snarled at the mutant plant. I leaped onto his back and dug my nails into his bark and moss. I furiously bit his head and scratched his shoulders. He tried to shake me off but failed. He decided to ignore me since I clearly wasn't hrting him, and reached down for Donnie. I growled. He couldn't touch another mutant! I jumped to the floor, slid under his legs and appeared in front of him, blocking his hand inches from the turtle's face. I jumped up and grabbed his face, hanging on with my hands and feet.

The Creep stumbled backwards as I blocked his view and I repeatedly kicked his face until Casey's mask was thrown off. Then he got mad.

The Creep's eyes glowed a poison green and he snatched my neck. I cried out from the sensitivity and he threw me into another cornor, where I desturbed a family of foxes. I looked up in horror as I saw the Creep pick Donnie up. He instantly screamed in pain as the mutagen was sucked out of him. Thinking fast, I rushed to a wooden table and snatched up a jar full of glowing green mutagen.

I opened my mouth, "Hey, big dummy!" My throat hurt like shell but I didn't give up, "What will happen of I pour this precious mutagen onto the ground hmm? You'll be left with none!" I hissed. The creature looked back at me and I raised the glass jar.

"Kathrine! No!" Donnie screeched. I ignored him and threw it down onto the ground in front of me. Some splashed on me and I dropped to my knees.

"Ahhhhhhh!" I screamed. It felt like someone was tearing me limb from limb!

"Donnie! Run!" I threw I glass shard with my last bit of energy, cutting his ropes.

"But! I can't leave you here!" Donnie wailed.

"Get the others!" My voice strained and I gasped from the pain. Donnie reluctantly ran out of the shack and I heard a grunt next to me. I slightly turned my head to see the Creep slowly melting into a disgusting, green, gooey puddle.

I smirked in satasfaction and closed my eyes. My last thought was,_ 'I kept my promise.'_

* * *

**I know this wasn't as good as my other chapters but it'll get better. Trust me.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Previously...**

_I smirked in satasfaction and closed my eyes. My last thought was, 'I kept my promise.'_

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I shuddered as the icy wind stung my face. It was freezing out here and I could already tell it was effecting the turtles. They were cold blooded after all.

"Hey Mikey... what do you think will-" I began to ask but was cut off by a sickening scream.

"Kathrine!" I sprinted ahead and ran towards where I heard the scream.

"Wait Joleen!" Mikey called but I ignored him. Something terrible must have happened!

I ran by some bushes but something barged right into me, knocking me down to the ground. It landed on me and I growled a warning.

"W-wait Joleen! It's me, Donnie!" I looked up from the dewy grass and my gaze softened. I grinned wildly.

"Donnie!" I threw my arms around him and hugged him tightly, "You're ok!" He seemed a bit surprised at first but then leaned into the hug and his arms snaked behind my back. Ok, I'll bite. I partly did it cause I was concerned about him but, boy had I always wanted to hug Donnie!

"Where's Kathrine?" I pulled away from the hug and peered over his shoulder.

"Follow me." Donnie replied. He seemed a bit solumn and that made me worried. By then the others had shown up and were hanging around behind me. They quickly followed the genious as he sprinted back the way he'd come.

"What's wrong Don?" Leo asked. He didn't reply.

Donnie soon led us to the warehouse and he opened the door with a creak.

"Where's the Creep?" I asked him nervously.

Donnie shook his head, "Gone. Kathrine defeated him on her own."

My eyes widened, "What?! All by herself?!" I cried louder then I had intended.

"I was tied up. She saved my life. Come on." He trudged inside and I followed close behind, glancing at every shadow, waiting for the Creep to leap out and snatch me up. I don't care what Donnie said! This place frightened me to death!

Suddenly he stopped and I felt Mikey bump into me at the adrupt halt. I moved to stand next to the tallest mutant and I gasped in horror. On the floor lay a fox mutant! It had dark brown hair with little creamy pointed ears sticking out. It had a human body but there was a long fluffy cream colored tail curled around it with a white tip. The mutant's hands were furry white paws. Glowing green mutagen was splattered around the mutant and glass shards lay by it's side.

"I-is that-" I couldn't finish my question but I knew Donnie understood. He just plainly nodded. I ran to my unbiological sister's side, careful not to touch the mutagen, and rolled her over. Her head lolled lazily to the side and her hair hung in her face. Her ears flopped around and she had little scratches on her hands. I put her head in my lap and stroked her smooth hair gently.

"Oh Kathrine... what did you do?" I felt hot wet tears prick my eyes but I furiously blinked them back.

_'Sister...'_

* * *

When we got back to the farmhouse, it was dark outside and the stars were shining brightly in the clear night sky. Raph had carried Kathrine home since Donnie was too weak, Leo's leg was still stiff, and Mikey was busy comforting me. As we walked, Mikey had his hands on my shoulders, guiding me. My poor sister had been mutated and now she could never go home. Donnie had run out of mutagen so he could no longer make retro-mutagen and she couldn't go home looking like that! They would surely experiment on her! And me... what would I do? If I had the choice... stay here with my best friend or go home and leave her behind? Either way I would be losing a part of me.

I suddenly felt a light tap on my shoulder and I realized I had stopped in my tracks, staring off into space.

"Sorry Mikey." I mumbled and continued to walk. I suddenly felt my feet rise off the ground and I yelped. I found myself lifted into open arms and I turned my head slightly to see Mikey carrying me bridal style. He smiled at me and I smiled back, slightly blushing. The movement of him walking soon lulled me into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

_'Uhhhhh. What bus hit me...' _I groaned as I felt my head begin to pound violently against my skull. Then I felt a giant hand touch my forhead. I shivered at the touch and I cracked my eyes open. The blurry image of Donnie soon came into focus and I smiled at him. He really was ok.

He smiled weakly back at me but I took note at how he kept casing nervous glaces to his right. I rolled my eyes to my left and saw everyone gathered in the living room, staring a me worridly. I frowned and I slightly lifted my head. I winced as the headache came back and I let my head fall back against the couch, shutting my eyes against the pain.

I felt a hand move under my head and slowly lift me up. I opened my eyes to see Raph's concerned emerald eyes staring back at me as he lifted me up. I sighed in content and leaned myslef up against the back of the couch when I was lifted enough. The hand was removed from my head and I peered around the room until I locked eyes with Leo, giving him a stern look.

He sighed unhappily and he picked up a small mirror from the table. I bit my lip in anticipation as he moved it in front of me. I gasped. I saw small pointy ears sticking out of my head and my hands flew up to them, only to see white paws with small visible claws! I stared at them in horror and I jumped a bit as I felt something furry brush against my leg. I looked down and saw a fluffy fox's tail!

"W-what?" I cried.

"You were mutated." I snapped my head in Donnie's location, "When you smashed that jar the mutagen got on you."

"Tell us what happened Kathrine." It was Joleen. I saw her looking at me with sad eyes.

I lowered my head, "We were in the clearing." I began, dismissing how much my voice cracked, "The Creep came outta no where and we tried to run. It caught us and knocked Donnie out. Then it went for me, grabbing me by the neck and crushing my wind pipe like it was nothing. I fainted and I woke up to see Donnie all tied up. The Creep came back and I tried to protect him. But he just threw me aside. I jumped on him and tried to hurt him but nothing worked. I slid under him as he reached for Donnie and I clung to his face. He threw my into a corner and practiaclly on top of a family of foxes. I saw the glass jar filled with mutagen and grabbed it." I paused to steady my voice and continued, "I threw it to the ground and the Creep began to disintegrate. The mutagen hit me and I told Donnie to run as I threw glass at his ropes. I don't remember anything after that." I finally gave up trying and just let the tears spill out of my eyes. I tried to keep them in and I felt weak, crying in front of my sister and the guys but I couldn't take it. It was all too much!

I put my head in my han- 'paws' and my body shook violently as I sobbed uncontrolably. It was then someone gripped me tightly and pull me towards them. I didn't look up or hesistate to accept the comfort and lean into the unknown person. I lifted my arms and hugged the figure, burying my head into their shoulder. I felt my new ears flatten and my tail droop in sorrow.

I then noticed how I could smell unusual scents and hear really well. I don't know how but somehow, I knew it was Raph who was showing me comfort.

"Oh Raphie!" I cried.

_'How will I go home now?'_

* * *

**Was that too short? I don't know. I just couldn't wait to write the next chapter! I hope you all enjoyed! Oh! And a new story will be coming out soon so be sure to keep tabs on my profile!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Previously…**

'_How will I go home now?'_

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I sat outside, watching Raph, Casey, and Leo train. On the porch I saw Kathrine, looking out into the forest. She had been doing that a lot recently and I had no clue why. Every once in a while she would shake her head and huff in annoyance. I told myself I'd talk to her later.

I knew Donnie, Mikey, and April were in the barn doing… I have no idea what. Something about testing April's physic powers. I shrugged and looked back at the yard. They were doing great. It was so fascinating to watch them in person. The way they moved with ease from years of practice, spinning and slashing their weapons. It was amazing! Sometimes I wondered if the hurt each other but no matter how close and reckless they were, they never touched with their weapons.

I watched as Raph, managed to disarm one of Leo's swords and Leo flipped away. But as he landed, he cried out and clutched his leg in pain.

'_What? I thought he was ok!'_ "Leo!" I shouted and ran to his side, along with Raph and Casey.

"Bro!"

"Leo!"

We helped the injured turtle to the porch and I casted a side glance at Kathrine. She hurried over, constantly stumbling over her new tail.

Leo grunted in pain, "Just let me down here." He ordered and we set him down. Kathrine tripped and collapsed next to him.

"You ok Leo?" She asked, careful not to sound too concerned in case Leo was offended.

Leo ignored her and lowered his head, "It's hopeless." He sighed. _'Oh Leo…'_

"Aw, come on bro," I could tell Raph was trying his hardest to comfort Leo, "You just need to stretch it out."

Casey smiled, wanting to help out, "You can still spar with us-"

"No!" Leo narrowed his eyes but his gaze softened, "I mean… I'll just hold you back. You guys go, I'll just… watch." He turned away, "It's all I'm good for anyway."

We all looked at each other until Kathrine waved us off. I looked her in the eye and her gaze told me everything. I nodded and walked over to the yard again with Casey and Raph. Just as I left I saw Kathrine hug Leo and whisper comforting words to him. He just shrugged. I walked away with one last worried glance.

Raph and Casey continued to spar and I sat in a soft patch of grass to watch.

"Dude, I'm worried about Leo." Casey said as their weapons collided.

"Yea, man I've never seen him so down." Raph replied with a worried glance at Leo. I was kind of shocked. Raph had certainly changed since they had gotten to the farmho-

"Rahhhhhhrrrr!" I looked up and gasped.

"Another mutant?!" I dodged as the giant worm, bird thing swooped down on us and attacked.

"What the heck?!" Casey exclaimed and jumped to one side, "Another mutant?!"

"No! It's a giant monster. Yes it's a mutant Jones!" I yelled with sarcasm.

"Where'd it come from?!" Raph yelped.

The mutant hit him away and Mikey jumped up, "Booyakashaw!" He cried and hit it's head with his nunchucks.

"Mikey!" I yelled.

"It's alright! I got it I got it." He suddenly looked up to see the thing hovering right above us, "Oo! Bird, worm, and fish. Three animals, one body! I know this one!" I face palmed. Trust Mikey to be the one to NAME something that's about to kill us. But I couldn't help but smiles at his cuteness… wait. _' Did I just think that?!'_

"There's like a perfect name for it in Mythology!" Mikey exclaimed happily.

"You know Mythology?!" Casey asked in surprise. 'Jeeze _Casey, cut a turtle some slack. Mythology is kind of interesting.'_

"Chimera?" Donnie offered and just barely dodged the thing. It came for me next and I managed to roll away, it snapping at the place I had just been. _'That was close!'_

"No, Churduckin! But Chimera works!" Mikey pointed at the monster and I laughed. _'Churduckin.'_

The Chimera bolted for Mikey and he was knocked away. Donnie jumped up and cried out before smacking it'd head with his Bo-Staff.

"Go Donnie!" I cheered. His hit put it off balance for a mere second, then Mikey and Raph jumped in and took turns hitting it's head. That seemed to be it's weakness.

It fel to the floor but quickly got up with an earsplitting screech and attacked Leo! He dodged and dodged before the Chimera hit his injured leg with its tail.

"Ahhh!" Leo shut his eyes tight and clutched his leg, dropping his Katanas.

"Leo!" I yelled as Leo was hit away like a meddlesome fly right into a wandering April. What the shell was she doing?!

The Chimera stared at them and lunged with it's beak open. Leo quickly dragged April away and the Chimera got it's head stuck in the ground. I chuckled. _'Dumb mutant.'_ It once again went for them, I guessed because they were easy to get to.

"Look out!" I turned to see Kathrine struggling to get to me and she pointed at the beast. I turned back and saw Raph running at it. He jumped, but the Chimera caught him in it's mouth!

"RAPH!" I heard Kathrine scream and she raced towards us.

"Stay back!" I yelled at her. She was in no condition to fight.

"Ahhh! Little help!" Raph hollered. One by one, Mikey and Donnie were plucked from the ground and raised in the air.

"Mikey!" I called but the beast grabbed me too!

"AHHHHH!" I struggled in the Chimera's grip but I couldn't move even the slightest! The Chimera started to take off as we continued to scream. I saw Casey running across the farmhouse roof and my eyes widened.

"Casey no!" But of course he didn't listen.

"Goongal- ahh!" The Chimera grabbed him in mid air.

I heard him yell, "Your pain! You pain!" But nothing worked.

The farmhouse and my friends grew distant as the Chimera flew away.

I cried out once more, "KATHY!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Previously…**

_I cried out once more, "KATHY!"_

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I watched in horror as my friends and sister were taken away.

"NO!" Leo shouted.

"Come back!" We tried to follow them but Leo, stumbled and held his knee. I tried to run faster but I only made it a few feet before my tail caught up in my legs and I fell face first into the dirt.

"They're gone." Leo said solemnly, "I couldn't do anything!"

"Leo? Kathrine?" I turned and saw April staring off into space with white eyes, "My eyes."

"What's wrong April?" I stumbled to her side, as did Leo.

"April. You're blind?" Leo asked with a hint of fear.

"Not exactly."

"What does that mean?" I cocked my head in confusion. How can you not _exactly _by blind?

"Somehow I-I got a physic connection to the monster. Maybe from Donnie's Nurrow Transmitter?" She asked. Me and Leo looked at each other, completely confused at what she just said.

She huffed in annoyance, "I'm seeing through it's eyes." She pointed at her eyes and I watched in anticipation, "I know where it's taking them!" Suddenly she held her stomach, "Uh oh. And I know why it took them too."

My eyes widened, "It wants to eat them?!"

April nodded_. 'Oh no…'_

"Well lets go!" I started to lead them into the woods.

I suddenly heard a yell and I turned to see April on the ground, holding her head.

"April! Ah!" Leo collapsed on the ground too. I looked at them with a worried expression.

"I-I'm fine. I… I could feel the creature's pain. It got dizzy" She stood up, "The guys are at the top of Talbid Peak. We better hurry." I nodded, forgetting for a moment she couldn't see.

"Hurry?" Leo stood up, a little wobbly. His voice was soft and strained, "April look at us."

"That's a little difficult right now!" She exclaimed and I felt a stab of annoyance towards the red head.

"That's my point! You can't see, I can't walk." He sighed and pointed at me, "She's the only one of us who'd do any good."

My eyes held hurt in them for the two, "No I'm not." I walked up to them and put a paw on each of their shoulders, "I'm just as bad. I'm a mutant. And I can't even control my own tail! I'm not a ninja or a street fighter, and all these smells and sounds confuse me." I hung my head, "To be honest, I'm worse. I could have tried to do something but I couldn't! You're injured and April's practically blind!" I shut my eyes, "I could have prevented this…"

Silence greeted my words and that's what I expected. Everything I said was true. I didn't want pity. I just wanted to be useful.

"We'll make it!" April suddenly declared and started to walk away.

Me and Leo looked on in surprise. That is, until she walked right into a tree.

"Hehe, I meant to do that…" She said and I frowned. And the impossible journey began.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I breathed heavily and stared wide eyed at the mighty Chimera. It had dropped us in it's nest and we had tried to get away. So far… it wasn't working.

"We have to get off this mountain!" Donnie exclaimed.

The Chimera lunged for us and Mikey and Casey hit it away, "Easy Churdukin!" Mikey yelled.

"We can take this thing!" Casey shot back at Donnie.

"Oh sure! On a cliff with a thousand foot drop! Very smart plan Jones!" I rolled my eyes.

"Joleen's right! We can't take it on it's turf! Not here!" Donnie agreed.

Suddenly, the mutant swept it's tail, knocking us off the cliff!

"AHHHHH!" We yelled as we tumbled down the mountain and into a hole. I landed heavily, the wind knocked out of me. I looked up and saw Raph helping Casey up while Mikey stopped Donnie from falling further.

"W-where are we?" I asked and peered over the ledge. Just below me was a giant pool of hot boiling water! We all heard the loud screech of the Chimera again and we looked up. It glared at us but didn't make a move to follow us.

"Well, looks like it doesn't want to come down." Casey said, turning back to us, "I think we're safe."

"Safe?! Dude we're trapped inside a giant hole!" Donnie yelled.

I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing from Donnie's statement and the others looked at me weirdly. I blushed and took a deep breath, "Please. Continue." I snickered one more time as they looked away again.

Suddenly, the ground vibrated and a loud cracking could be heard.

"Um… did anyone feel this thing move a little?" Mikey whimpered.

'_Uh oh.'_

The ground lurched beneath us and me, Mikey, and Donnie fell further down the hole! We landed once again on a hard rock.

"Ow…" I complained. We seemed to be doing a lot of falling lately…

"You guys ok down there?" I heard Raph's voice and I felt something hit my head.

"Hey!" I rubbed my head where the grappling hook and been thrown.

"Sorry…" Raph mumbled.

"We're cool!" Donnie rubbed his head and peered fearfully down into the water.

"Just barely…" I muttered.

"Hot tub time! Alright!" Mikey exclaimed, poising to leap. I grabbed his shell and yanked him back.

"No!" I scolded.

"Not alright!" Donnie yelled at his younger brother, "That water's boiling at about 200 degrees Fahrenheit! " He turned around and started to climb the rope, "It's under intense pressure. I-I think we're stuck in some sort of geyser!"

"I take it that's bad?" I asked, climbing up behind him.

"Yes! That's very bad! It must erupt all the time. It's why the walls are so smooth." Donnie explained.

"How long do we got?" Raph asked as he pulled us up, "An hour?"

"Less, then we're turtle soup."

"Oh great. Now what?!" I asked.

"I have an idea. We'll tie all our grappling hooks together!" Raph said.

"Ok. One problem. " Mikey said. _'What now?'_

Raph crossed his arms, "I forgot my grappling hook." Mikey whimpered.

I face palmed. Sure I loved him like the next guy cause he was so cute but really?!

"Yea… Me too…" Donnie spoke.

Raph turned to Casey and me, "Some ninjas." Raph raised his eye ridge expectantly and Casey opened his eyes.

"Awwww! Wha-what were the odds we'd be kidnapped by a giant mutant?!" He tried to defend himself.

"Have you met us?! What are the odds we wouldn't be kidnapped by a giant mutant?!" Raph shot back. 'Good point.'

"You need to be prepared for anything!" He shouted, shooting a glare back at his brothers.

Donnie smacked his hand away, "Why is it always on me?!"

"You're the scientist!" Raph pointed out harshly.

"Let's make a giant balloon!" Mikey offered happily.

"Listen to Casey Jones!" Casey joined the argument and I sighed. We'd never get out of here at this rate!

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

We walked through the forest, me stumbling around over my tail and April being guided by an injured turtle, Leo.

"Things are getting worse. We have to hurry!" April urged.

I rolled my eyes, "We're trying April!" I once again stumbled over my tail.

Suddenly April started sniffing the air as her stomach rumbled, "Leo… you-you smell really…" She sniffed Leo and I looked at her weirdly, "Good!"

"Don't get any ideas!" Leo tried to walk backwards and I almost burst out laughing despite the situation at hand.

"I'm hungry! So hungry!" She said and then started cawing!

"Caw caw! Caw caw!" She lunged for Leo and started trying to bite his face! I stood there, unsure what to do.

"April! Snap out of it!" Leo yelled as he tried to push April away, "April!" He shook her around and suddenly she looked up and backed away.

"Oh man Leo…I am so embarrassed right now…" April confessed with a slight dusting of pink on her cheeks.

"It's ok. Just uh… please stop trying to bite me." Leo smiled a bit.

I couldn't help it. I laughed out loud and they both looked at me, "I'm sorry!" I clutched my stomach and eventually stopped.

April held her head with one hand and closed her eyes, "We have to hurry. The link is getting stronger."

Suddenly I noticed something, "Leo!"

"What?" Leo turned around.

"Y-you're walking! You can walk!" I shouted, excited.

"Oh man! I can't believe it!" Leo exclaimed happily, "I'm standing! I'm standing!"

April narrowed her eyes, "Then let's save the guys."

Leo nodded, determined. I smiles. I was so happy for him.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"Ok, by attaching Mikey's Kusarigama chain to Raph's grappling vine it should be just long enough." Donnie explained and I nodded. Piece of cake. The real problem was getting past the Chimera.

"Let's find out." Raph took Mikey's Kusarigama chain and spun it around before throwing it up. Casey used his hockey stick like a bat and helped. The blade flung up and caught on a rock.

"Go!" Casey yelled and I rolled my eyes. What a dork.

Raph yanked on the chain, then smirked, "That'll hold. Let's go!" First Raph went up, then me, Mikey, Donnie, and Casey.

"Argh! Almost… there!" Suddenly the Chimera's head appeared in the hole!

"Oh boy…" I sighed and the monster started to snap at us.

"Woah! Easy! Easy!" Raph yelled, a bit paniced. _'Like it's gonna listen to you!'_ We were jerked around and I started to lose my grip!

"Ahhh!" I screamed as I let go and I began to fall.

"Gotcha!" Mikey caught me in his arms and I couldn't help but blush. But I couldn't celebrate for long. The Chimera ducked down and snapped the rope right in half!

"AHHHHHH!" We all plummeted down back onto the rocks. Raph caught himself and grabbed my and Mikey's hands but Mikey's rump was dipped in the water.

"HOT!" Mikey's eyes went wide and he leaped out of the water, "Hot hot!" He started scooting along the rock like a dog, whimpering, "My sweet little turtle toosh! Ow! Owie! Ow!" I ran to his side and hugged him.

"You ok Mikey?" I asked, concerned for the little turtle.

He smiles, "I'm fine dudette." I smiled back.

"Guys the water's rising! We're running outta time!" Donnie yelled, worry etched in his usual calm voice.

I frowned. How would we ever get out of here alive…

I sat down and hugged my knees. Mikey kneeled beside me and I smiles a bit.

Suddenly I heard a familiar voice, "Guys! Guys! Are you alright?!" _'Leo!'_

"Joleen? Are you down there?" _'Kathrine!'_

"Leo!" Casey yelled.

"Leo! Yes! We're ok!" Raph called with a rare smile on his face.

I cupped my hands to my mouth, "Kathrine! Get us outta here! Before the Chimera comes back!" I yelled.

"But we're running out of time!" I turned around and saw Donnie's feet just a few inches from the boiling hot water.

"Leo! Wait!" April paused and then grabbed his shoulder, "I'm right on top of us!"

I saw the Chimera swoop down from the sky and I gasped.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

"Leo! Wait!" I turned and saw April holding Leo's shoulder, "I'm right on top of us!" I heard a screech and the Chimera burst from the clouds above! I dived to the floor and covered my head. As if that would help.

I heard the scream of Leo and April and I looked up in time to see them get taken by the Chimera, "No!" I yelled and tried to follow them, but I skidded to a halt when I reached the cliff's edge. I stood there and watched for any sign of them returning.

"I couldn't help them! Again!" I shut my eyes and grinded my teeth. I was useless. I could faintly hear the voices of my friends inside the hole but I didn't move. What was the point in trying to help if I was just going to fail.

Then, my ears pricked and I looked up to see the Chimera hurtling towards the mountain with April and Leo RIDING it!

"What the shell?!" I cried as the Chimera hit the ground and Leo and April jumped off. I lost my balance and fell to the floor. The mutant's head was plugged into the hole and I stood up. They did it… they defeated the Chimera!

Leo put April down and ran to the now plugged hole. He pushed it aside and yelled into it, "Guys! Move" I ran over and helped him push it aside the best I could. One by one, my friends emerged from the hole*

"Finally!" Mikey exclaimed, "Are we glad to see you guys!" _'Them anyway.'_ I inwardly sighed. Mikey turned around. He pulled out my sister and I ran to her side.

"Are you ok?" I started to check her over for any injuries.

She gently pushed my hand away and smiled, "I'm fine Kathy."

"Thanks re-" Casey was pushed harshly out of the way by Donnie and I chuckled.

"April… you're eyes." He said, "They're still-"

"Yeah. I can't see anything right now." April told him, "The creature must be in total darkness."

"Um guys? Exploding mountain. Remember?!" Raph said with wide eyes.

"Exploding mountain?!" I yelped.

Donnie nodded and I gulped.

Then the ground started to shake. _'Exploding mountain! Got it!'_ We ran but not fast enough!

"Avalanche!" We slid down the mountain, or in my case, tumbled down the mountain as giant boulders rained down on us.

We fell to a path and April suddenly yelled, "I can see! I can see again!"

"Does that mean it's dead?!" No one had a chance to answer my question as ore rocks fell.

"This way!" Leo ordered and we ran and dodged the giant boulders. Suddenly, one came my way and I didn't have a chance to dodge before it hit me off balance. I fell to the floor as the others continued to run, completely unaware of what had happened to me.

"Help!" My cries were cut off as multiple boulders covered us, burying us in darkness.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I gasped for breath and clawed frantically at the layers of rock on my head. My hand burst through the thick mineral and I felt someone grab it. I was pulled out of the rock and I looked up to see Mikey helping me.

"Whoo hoo hoo hoo!" He smiled at me and I smiled back.

"We did it! We're alive!" Casey laughed.

I turned my head to the right and saw Leo helping April out of the debris, "April… thanks."

"Thanks for what?"

Leo smiles, "I'd still be at the farm if not for you. You really inspired me." He said truthfully and I smiled. _'How cute.'_

"Oh, Leo. "April hugged Leo tightly and he gladly hugged back.

Mikey and I walked over and Mikey gave Leo a high three, "You guys were awesome! It's good to have you back bro."

"It's good to be back."

"Yeah I mean if you're not leading, who am I supposed to complain about?" Raph smirked and they grabbed hands like bros.

That's when I noticed it, "Hey… where's Kathrine?" I asked, scanning the clearing for her.

Everyone frowned, looking themselves.

"Wasn't she with us?" Casey asked.

"Yea but…" Leo trailed off and put his hand to his chin, "…what if she got separated…"

"Oh no!" I ran back the way we came, "Kathrine!" I called, "Where are you?!"

The guys came too and I took note that Raph seemed to be calling a bit louder than everyone else.

We all searched a bit more until I heard Raph's call, "I found her!" I whipped around and saw him digging away the boulders.

We rushed to his side and helped. Leo pulled her out of the rocks and she hacked up bits of dirt. She opened her eyes and coughed, "Thanks guys…" Her voice was scratchy and hoarse. But a bit of water would fix that.

"Are you ok?" I asked in concern.

She smiled a bit, "Yea I'm fine sis."

I sighed in relief, and then punched her arm, "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

She laughed, "I tend to have that effect on people."

I rolled my eyes. We were all safe and the Chimera was gone.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Previously…**

_We were all safe and the Chimera was gone._

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

Snow fell softly from the gloomy skies. No sound could be heard except the crackling of the fire in the living room. It was cold outside and I shivered a bit. I sat by the kitchen window, staring off into the woods. For some reason I felt a strange urge to go deep into the woods where everything was peaceful, still, and well… familiar… I shook the feeling off. It had been annoying me for a whole month, a strange intuition that I should be out there, free as a bird. Yes, a whole month since my mutation into a fox and I was about fed up. I couldn't get my tail under control, every scent and slight sound set me on edge and I couldn't stand it. Everything was so confusing! And this feeling! I was scared that my fox side would take over and I would actually begin acting like one!

Ever since the Chimera incident, I had been avoiding the others. I felt they didn't need me. I was useless after all. Everyone had their place but me, all because I was a mutant.

Suddenly, the farmhouse seemed too crowed and stuffy, too full of scents and sounds. I flattened my ears and stood up. My light paw steps almost got me out undetected but of course, there was Joleen.

"And where are you going?" I scowled and turned around to face her.

"I'm going out for a walk in the woods. I need to clear my head." I spoke truthfully.

My sister simply nodded, "Ok sis, but don't be out too long ok?" She smiled at me.

This brought a chuckle out of me, "Yes mom. I'll be back soon." I turned and slowly opened the door. It closed firmly behind me and I took a deep breath of fresh air. I suddenly felt the need to run so I sprinted towards the bare trees

I ran deeper into the woods and let my feet carry me there. I burst into a clearing and laughed. Despite the cold, I was happy, I felt free! All my worries disappeared. All my problems, gone. The feeling grew stronger. I was meant to be out here! Not stuck in a farmhouse where I have no purpose!

I was so deep into my thoughts and feelings that I hadn't noticed the fast approaching scent until it was too late.

"Another mutant? Perhaps Master Shredder will find use in you." My eyes widened and I quickly turned around, flattening my ears in fear, staring upwards. I sniffed the air but scented nothing. _Odd._

"Who are you?" I pretended to not know.

"My name is Tigerclaw."

* * *

**(Joleens's POV)**

I paced back and forth, constantly looking at the clock. Kathrine should have been home by now! A blizzard had begun and it was below freezing out there! Even with her new fur and long hair, Kathrine couldn't stay warm!

"Joleen, will you calm down?! I'm sure she's fine. You know Kathrine." Leo looked at me worriedly.

I just simply shook my head and went to the window, squinting and trying to see my sister. Then I saw it. A dark silhouette, getting closer and closer to the edge of the trees. I instantly recognized the pointed ears and swishing tail.

"Kathrine!" I hollered and ran into the hallway, practically throwing open the door and slamming it against the wall.

"Hey!" I heard Raph shout behind me as I flew out the door.

As I got closer her face became clearer. It WAS Kathrine!

Suddenly, I saw her stumble as she reached the edges of the trees. She fell to the ground in a heap of fur.

"Kathy!" I ran faster and stopped a few feet from her. My eyes widened and I gasped. Her ears were shredded; her right foot was twisted at an odd angle, and a long gash along her shoulder.

My knees felt weak and I fell to my knees in the snow.

"Joleen!" I heard multiple footsteps behind me and I felt a hand on my shoulder, "Joleen?" It was Mikey. Tears came to my eyes and I hugged him tightly while he rubbed my back.

"Kathrine…" I looked up through blurry eyes and I saw Raph staring at Kathrine in near horror. Donnie collapsed next to my sister and took his bandana off. He wrapped it around her shoulder, though it immediately stained a dark scarlet and I had to look away.

"W-who could have done this?" April whimpered.

Leo unsheathed his Katanas and peered suspiciously around the clearing, "Whatever it was is a threat. Be on the lookout guys."

"We have to get her back to the farmhouse." Donnie urged worriedly.

"I'll carry her." Raph offered quickly and gently picked Kathrine up. None of us have ever seen him so gentle.

Warm arms wrapped around me and lifted my bridal style. I looked up into Mikey's blue orbs and smiled. He smiled back. We walked back to the farmhouse and Donnie immediately rushed to the bathroom. Raph laid Kathrine on the couch and sat next to her, his green eyes filled with pain.

Mikey sat on the chair and held me on his lap. I blushed but stayed quiet. The atmosphere was tense and everyone was silent while Donnie came back and started working on Kathrine.

After about 20 minutes he was finished, his green hands turned crimson from the blood, "She'll be ok. But I don't know when she'll wake up…" He stood up without another word and trudged to the bathroom upstairs.

I climbed out of Mikey's lap and kneeled beside the couch. I looked at my sister's pale face and my heart broke, "Please… wake up sister…"

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

Something woke me up from my peaceful sleep and I moaned in protest. _'Let me sleep longer…'_

My ears picked up the shuffling of feet on wood and they flicked. A quick sting of pain came from them and I briefly wondered why my ears hurt.

"K.. rine… can… hear… me?" A voice reached my ears but it was muffled and sounded far away. As if they were across the world but yet right next to me.

I decided to ignore the voice and drift off again. It was probably my mom, telling me to get outta bed and go to school. I was just drifting off again when searing pain shot up my arm. My eyes snapped open and I cried out in pain. That wasn't supposed to happen on a school morning! I clenched my fists and grinded my teeth together as another spasm of pain made me shake violently. My breathes quickened and tears sprung to my eyes. I couldn't breathe!

"Kathrine! Calm down! Donnie!" I felt hands on my shoulders but I couldn't focus on the figure in front of me. Then it all came rushing back. Coming to the TMNT dimension, becoming a mutant, and getting attacked by Tigerclaw! I started to hyperventilate. It was them! The Foot had caught me and were trying to restrain me! I struggled and cried out as my arm protested at the movement.

The hands squeezed tighter and I tried to get away.

"Donnie! What do I do?!"

"Show her comfort! Don't restrain her!"

Suddenly, the hands were removed and I felt arms around me in a light embrace. I stopped struggling and stood there, shocked. My breathing slowed and my eyes focused again. I saw Donatello standing near me with his hand outstretched. Joleen stood beside him, Mikey held her in a tight hug. Leonardo stood by the doorway with a look of shock on his face. Then I turned my head and saw something I never thought I'd see. Raphael had his arms draped around me, his eyes closed, and his teeth grinded together. My eyes widened before I closed them and hugged back, my head lying on his shoulder. I felt him stiffen and I chocked a sob and instead sighed in relief. I wasn't with the Foot and they weren't going to hurt me.

I felt him pull away and I opened my eyes tiredly to meet his. His cheeks were the color of his mask and he looked embarrassed. I offered him a smile and he gave me a small one.

"Kathrine?" I looked up and saw Joleen staring at me hopefully. I smiled and nodded at her. She broke away from Mikey and tackled me in a bear hug. I hugged back wordlessly.

Donnie came towards me, "Are you ok?"

I nodded, "Yea. Sorry about all that…"

He smiled, "It's ok. It's normal for that to happen. I'm honestly surprised that didn't happen to Leo when he woke up."

"So what happened Kathrine?" Joleen asked. I flinched as I remembered.

"It was Tigerclaw…"

* * *

***Flashback***

'_No! How did he get here?! How did they find us?! W-was this our fault…'_

I straightened my face and tried to look threatening, "Leave me alone!" I growled, baring my fox fangs.

He growled back, "I suggest you come with me easily child." He took a step towards me and I looked at his side to see a Tanto in his giant paw. Fear tugged at my heart and I knew he could beat me anytime. I didn't have any fighting skills. Just two ninja moves I had practiced.

I started to back up and he growled one more time before lunging at me. I turned tail and ran. I heard a mighty roar and fast approaching paw steps behind me. I ran faster but I couldn't stay ahead. I heard a blast and something hit my leg. I screamed and fell to the ground. Searing pain shot up my back paw and I let out a choked cry.

"Now, you will come with me." I looked up through blurry eyes and aw Tigerclaw standing over me.

"Never!" I yelled but my voice was strained and shaky. He raised his Tanto and I tried to dodge. It lodged into my shoulder and I let out a sickening scream. It hurt so much. I had never experienced this level of pain before and black dots already covered my vision. I wrenched the sword out and threw it at the mutant. I scrambled to my feet and started to hobble away, leaving a trail of blood. For some reason, Tigerclaw didn't follow and when I looked back he was gone_. 'Odd.'_ But I didn't care. All I knew was I had to get back.

***End Flashback***

* * *

I hung my head. They knew where we were now and it was my fault.

I felt a hand slide under my chin and I moved my eyes to see Raph looking at me with his poison green eyes.

"Look Kathy, it wasn't your fault. What matters is that you're alive." My heart thumped in my chest and sweat covered my forehead. But I didn't feel pain_. 'This is new.'_ I felt my cheeks grow hot and I mentally slapped myself. What was wrong with me?

All I could do was nod and he stood up.

"Get some rest Kathrine. We're going downstairs to train." Donnie ordered. I nodded again and crawled back under the sheets. Joleen covered me up and I closed my eyes. The last thing I heard was the guys leaving my room.

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long guys. :) I hope you enjoyed. Please R&amp;R.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Previously…**

_The last thing I heard was the guys leaving my room._

* * *

**(Raph's POV) **((A/N: Bet ya didn't see that comin. XP))

Birds cawed in the trees, but besides that there was no other noise. One emerald green figure sat quietly on the porch, staring off into the trees. Something was out there, watching him. Watching his friends and family. The figure growled. It would not hurt them again.

The threat seemed to wisp away in the wind and the creature on the porch somewhat relaxed. Raph let his mind wander.

Not long ago, Kathrine had been sitting in the kitchen, staring out into the forest. Oh yes, Raph had seen her leave and at the time he had not cared whether she came or went. He should have cared. Just a little under an hour, she came back, but not skipping and her eyes bright with mischief and happiness. No. Her eyes had been filled with pain and fear. That moment when her un-biological sister had cried out her name, he had known something was wrong and it turned his blood to ice. When Raph saw her, his heart shattered. But why was he so broken? And why had he offered to carry her home? Why had he been the one to stay with her? And why had he been the one to comfort her? He himself did not know, nor did anyone else. All Raph knew was that when Kathrine's eyes had been wide with terror and distant, he hugged her without any warning. He kept her close, offering every ounce of comfort he had. When she had calmed and hugged back, he had smiled with relief. It was then he realized what he had done. Raph pulled back to see a light blush on the young girl's cheeks. He didn't even realize that he was doing the same.

They hadn't known each other for long. Sure they had a lot in common and were quite good friends. But what was this new feeling? Raph had never felt like this when he met Casey or April. They were just friends right?

So why could he not think of anything or anyone but the brown haired fox mutant?

* * *

**(Mikey's POV)**

Mikey stood in front of the freezer, door wide open, and Ice Cream Kitty happily sitting in front of him. He smiled brightly as the creamy kitty licked his nose, leaving a drop of half melted icy goodness. Mikey licked his nose, savoring the deliciousness of his mutant pal. His brothers called him odd, strange, and just plain weird, but Mikey didn't care. He was always carefree and he knew his bros didn't mean it.

But lately Mikey had been feeling odd. Something had been nagging at his brain and tugging at his heart. Ever since that moment when Mikey had leaned in closer to Joleen, he had butterflies in his stomach and a light pinkish dusting on his cheeks. Mikey didn't understand this new feeling.

He felt the need to comfort her when she was sad, protect her when she was in danger.

Mikey had never felt this way before. She just couldn't escape his mind and for the first time ever, he wasn't thinking about pizza.

* * *

**This was just a side chapter. I thought I should put their feelings and thoughts in. :D**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**(Joleen's POV)**

"Alright gang. If you can clobber Kraang, you can crack logs. Watch and learn." My eyes widened with awe as I watched Raph get in position.

"Aw yea. Time for some ninja trainin' farmhouse style." My heart thumped in my chest and a light blush came to my cheeks as I found my gaze wander to the fun loving mutant. Then Raph began his demonstration and I forced my gaze to him. Maybe I could learn something. Watching them train made me want to be a ninja. It just looked so cool! Maybe Mikey would train me!

Raph did a series of moves and I couldn't help but snicker. He looked like a ballerina! I noticed how April watched with no enthusiasm. That smug look on her face showed that she really didn't want to be there, or perhaps watch Raph show off for that matter. Raph kneed, punched, and kicked three logs straight in half. Then as Mikey put his hands up like a cheerleader, Raph put his hands on his hips and turned his head to April and Casey with a large smirk.

"Ya like that? Your turn April." By now April was hunched over, her eyes half closed in a look that said, 'really?'

"You sure you don't want me to soften it up for you Red?" Casey offered, holding up the log_. 'You're pushing it Casey.'_ I thought.

"Just hold it straight." April said sweetly, fixing Casey's position. I have to say I was impressed. I thought she was going to bite his head off.

"Wouldn't want to miss and accidentally kick that smug grin off your face." I laughed and I saw Casey shoot a glare at me from where I sat on the porch.

"Aw snap!" Mikey said with a smile.

"Remember, it's not just physical strength that breaks the wood. It's also inner strength." Donnie explained.

"I got this." April said with a smirk, her eyes narrowed, "Hiya!" She kicked the wood and sent Casey flying in the mud. That did it. I laughed so hard I fell over onto my back. Casey was face down in the mud with his backside up in the air. April didn't break the wood but I think she DID kick that smug grin off his face!

"Oh I wish I could see that in instant replay." Donnie said with a smirk. Casey coughed, "How's that mud taste Casey?"

I was laughing so hard that I didn't notice Leo limping out of the woods until Mikey gasped. I sat up and gasped as well.

"Leo?" Mikey, Raph, and Donnie were by his side in an instant, "Dude what happened to you?" Mikey asked, concern laced his usually excited voice. I wanted to rush over I found I couldn't move. Leo seemed lost but yet determined and knowing at the same time. It was very… different.

"I had a realization in the woods." Leo said.

"Going off with a bum leg was a bad idea?" Raph stated as he and Mikey helped Leo stand and support him.

"No it's just what I need. What we all need." I cocked my head in slight confusion. What was he talking about?

"We're so caught up in t-phones and junk food and tv that we've become odds with nature." He continued, "A true ninja must become one with it to master himself."

"Hey man!" Mikey narrowed his eyes and put his hand on Leo's plastron, "Leave tv out of this."

"Even Master Splinter did it." Donnie agreed, "He said, _'Only when you become one with nature can you make peace with yourself.'_"

"Make peace?" I turned my head to Raph, "What are we hippies? We're ninjas!"

Leo completely ignored his protest, "We'll do three days of meditation and practice in the wilderness. Only eating anything we can forage."

"Three days? We're gonna live like animals!" Mikey pressed his two index fingers together nervously. Then he put his hands on his head and screamed while running around.

"Leo's taken one too many kicks to the head." Casey whispered to April.

"But Leo! You know what's out there! Tigerclaw! Look what he did to Kathrine!" I protested, standing up. I visibly saw Raph flinch but I didn't care, "Going out there will get yourselves killed."

"I know it's a huge risk but it's a risk we'll have to take. And no offense but Kathrine isn't a trained ninja, nor a street fighter. We are. We can handle him." Leo reasoned sternly. I opened my mouth to say more but April cut me off.

"No, Leo's right." April said excitedly, "Camping's a great idea. I'm tired of being stuck at the farmhouse."

"Sorry April." Leo said as Raph helped him to the farmhouse, "This trip is ninjas only."

"But." April protested, "I'm almost a kunoichi!" I sighed. Guess that meant I couldn't go either.

"Haha! Almost." Raph chuckled. April growled.

"Well, looks like we'll be stuck in the farmhouse." Casey smirked and put his arm around April, "Together."

I heard Donnie whimper a 'No' before they walked past me. Mikey being the only one who acknowledged me. I waved back at him with a smile. As he passed I frowned. I didn't want to admit it but I was really going to miss Mikey. And a thought nagged at the back of my brain. What if he never came back?

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV) **

I sighed as I watched the whole scene fold out below me. I sat up in the bedroom window, watching the turtles, April, and Casey train. It was exciting to watch them and I found myself watching Raph intently while he broke that wood but when Leo announced they were leaving to go become one with nature I instantly became worried. Tigerclaw was out there! What was he thinking?! I mean yea they were trained ninjas but Tigerclaw is tough! I saw Joleen argue with him but he still insisted on going.

I sighed and sat back in my seat. I was bored out of my mind. And I hated being stuck inside the farmhouse! Though leaving it was what got me hurt in the first place. I felt anger. I want to feel Tigerclaw's flesh and fur beneath my claws. But in my state, that was impossible. I jumped up onto my one foot and hopped over to the bed where I flopped down on my back, staring at the ceiling. I groaned and wished for something to do.

Then I heard a knock at my door, "Come in." I said and stayed where I was.

Someone opened the door and walked over to the bed and sat on it beside me. I felt the dip in the mattress. I turned my head and saw it was Raph. I sighed and sat up, wincing a bit at my arm. I saw the flicker of concern in my eyes and I growled, "I'm fine." I leaned on my other arm casually, "What is it?" I sighed.

"Well Leo suggested-" He started but I cut him off.

"-To go into the woods and become one with nature, I know. I've been watching you all from up here." I easily dismissed the idea, looking at the ceiling once more, "If you ask me you all are crazy. Yes I know I'm not a trained ninja and you are as Leo said," I rolled my eyes, "But what if Shredder's out there with his whole Foot army. What if there are Kraang?" I began to get irritated as well as worried, "What if they find you?! What if you guys never come back?! Did you guys ever think of that?!" I turned my head away from the surprised look on Raph's face. He looked completely baffled and at a loss for words.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I stiffened, trying not to hiss in pain. He got the idea and pulled his hand back almost immediately.

"Look Kathrine. We will come back. We won't let anything happen to us. We can take them. We'll have to face them eventually anyway." Raph reasoned. I sighed.

"You better. Cause I won't be coming to save you when you get your shells kicked." I let a chuckle escape my lips. For some reason, Raph could always make me smile.

He laughed and ruffled the hair on my head with his giant hand, "Yea keep telling yerself that." His green eyes sparkled with amusement and I couldn't help but stare at them for a moment before shifting my gaze away.

"Ok Raph." I trusted him.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I watched as Mikey started packing things in his bag.

"Ah thanks for the to-go bag Ice Cream Kitty." Mikey said, "I'm sure gonna miss you while I'm out there, getting all natured up." Mikey stood up and went to the freezer, "Kitty kitty ktty." He pet the little mutant and Ice Cream Kitty meowed.

I walked over to him, "Mikey?"

Mikey turned to me, "Yea dudette?" I opened my mouth to say something but shut it and hugged him tightly. I buried my face in his shoulder and wrapped my arms around his middle. Mikey stood there for a few seconds before hugging back just as tightly.

"I don't want you to go Mikey." I said.

Mikey rubbed my back soothingly, "I know Jojo but I have to. I don't want to go either believe me. I don't know how I'll survive without pizza and Crognards the Barbarian!" I laughed a bit then pulled back, looking at him sternly.

"Just be careful out there Mikey. Who knows what's out there. The Foot, mutants. We already know Tigerclaw's out there." I told him.

He smiled at me, "There's no way they could beat my nunchuck fury!" He pulled away from my and whipped out his nunchuck, doing a few katas in the kitchen, "Beat that Shred-head! WHA!" He hit a glass with his nunchuck, sending it the floor. It shattered on impact. We both looked at it, "Uh whoops… hehe…" I just giggled.

"Ok Mikey. You've proved your point." I smiled.

Mikey smirks and put his nunchuck away. He bowed, "Thank you. Thank you."

I smiled at his cuteness then blushed. I looked around to check no one was looking, then I quickly kissed his freckled cheek and hurried off to the living room. I left Mikey stunned, holding his hand to his cheek.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Previously…**

_I left Mikey stunned, holding his hand to his cheek._

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

Joleen and I watched as the turtles set off into the woods. I was using Leo's crutch to support me. We waved at them, April and Casey by our side. As soon as they disappeared beyond the tree line April and Casey went back in the house. Me and Joleen lingered on the porch.

"Will they be ok?" I murmured.

Joleen shook her head, "I hope so."

I sighed and sat down, wincing as I put too much faith in my leg. Stupid Tigerclaw! What if I ended up like Leo? What would happen if we went back to New York and I couldn't fight? I'd be useless! Nothing but a burden to the guys. I closed my eyes. What was the point of hoping? I was already useless. At home and here. What made me think that little old me could be a master ninja? What made me think I could help? What made me think Raph would like me?

My eyes snapped open. _'Did I just think that?' _I shook my head. Where did that thought come from?

"Hey." I tilted my head up, "You ok?" Joleen asked.

I put on a fake smile, "I'm fine. Just bored."

She gave me a look that said she didn't believe me, but she didn't press the subject any further. Much to my relief, "Ok then. I'll be in the kitchen." And with that she walked into the farmhouse.

I stared out into the forest with a sigh. That's when I saw it and my eyes widened. I rubbed my eyes and when I looked again it was gone. _'Did I just see a deer?'_ Not just any deer. It had been standing on two legs and had mystical patterns in its fur. It seemed almost… spiritual.

I suddenly had a realization. What was I doing? Self-pitying myself and believing I couldn't do anything. Well if I couldn't do anything, I was going to change that. My eyes narrowed and I stood up on one foot, leaving the crutch on the wooden floor. I jumped off the porch steps. I gingerly placed my injured foot on the ground and winced. I took a deep breath. I could do this. Nothing was going to stop me.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I sat in the living room, watching Crognards the Barbarian. Usually, me and Mikey would act out the voices for the show since we had almost watched all the episodes together. But it just didn't feel the same without him. And knowing he was out there with possibly the Foot Clan…

I shook my head. _'No. Don't think about that. He'll be ok.'_ I just wished I could believe that were true.

Turning off the TV, I sighed. Not only as a worried, but bored! There was nothing to do here! Except train but I wasn't about to try that right now. I stood up and started pacing, my imagination getting the better of me. _'What if they get attacked?! What if they get lost?! What if they get hurt?!'_ The more I thought about it, the more I wanted to just run out there and beg them to come back.

'_Have faith that they will return…' _I flicked my gaze around quickly. Who had said that? I turned and looked over my shoulder. If I wasn't mistaken, I could have sworn I had just heard Master Splinter's voice.

I suddenly felt a rush of comfort and my mind eased. I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, clearing my mind. I was simply over reacting. Of course the turtles would be alright. They were ninjas. They could handle anything. There was nothing to be worried about.

I smiled slightly and opened my eyes, calm once more. I sat back down on the couch and lay down. I closed my eyes and let out a small breath of relief, "Thank you…" I breathed and sank into sleep.

_The bright sun beat down on me, the trees whispering in my ear and the mystical sounds of spirits in the calm forest. It was so peaceful here. I felt all my worries melt away in an instant and I let out I soft sigh. Opening my eyes, I peered around curiously. All around me were small patches of sunlight that leaked through the lush oak leaves. The tiny dust specks seemed to sparkle in the light, almost seeming magical._

_It was so quiet that I clearly heard the quick snap of a twig behind me. I turned slowly, blinking once, aqua eyes showing bright curiosity._

_I gasped. There before me, in a spotlight of sunlight, was a tall deer, standing on two legs with many white markings on it. It seemed to stare right into my soul, yet I was not afraid. The presence felt comforting. I took one step forward and it dashed behind a tree, coming out the opposite end as a regular deer._

"_Wait!" I called and took off after it. I was right behind it, but it was gradually getting further away from my sight. Then the fog rolled in and it's cotton white tail was the last I saw of it._

"_Come back!" I kept running into the fog and noticed almost instantly the rapid drop in temperature. I hugged myself as I slowed to a walk. Shut my eyes as I continued walking through the ghostly mist. Quite soon I felt warmth on my face and I pried my eyes open. What I saw, I would never forget._

"_M-mom..?"_

_Right in front of me was my mom, standing alone in the pouring rain. It was almost pitch black and I could barely make out anything. But I would recognize my mother anywhere. _

_She was hunched over, bone white fingertips showing as they gripped the edges of her black jacket. Her head was down and her hair was soaked. She stood in front of a brick wall, staring emotionlessly at a piece of dark blue paper pasted to the wall._

_Lightning flashed and immediately after, thunder crashed. I gasped when I saw what the flier said. 'MISSING: Joleen Sherley and Kathrine Scully.' That was all the flash of electricity allowed me to see, but it was enough. I stared in horror as my mom shakily lifted her hand and ripped down the flier. I swayed on my feet and found myself running towards her._

"_Mom!" I shouted, "I'm here! I'm ok!" Suddenly I was yanked back and I fell on my back. Some force had pulled me back._

"_Mom!" I cried and tried once again to go to her. It didn't work. She didn't respond. She turned slowly and I saw her eyes, red and bloodshot. It hurt me to see her like this and all I could do was watch._

_She murmured something as another crack of thunder made my ears throb. Somehow I was able to make out what she said._

"_Goodbye Joleen…"_

"_MOM!" I tried once more as I saw her fading away. This time though, she looked up and stared right in my direction. Her eyes widened and recognition flashed in her eyes._

"_Joleen?!"_

"_Mom!" I yelled once more before the dream faded and I woke up._

I bolted up from the couch, breathing hard and sweat poured down my face. I looked quickly at my surroundings and soon calmed down. I slowed my breathing and wiped away the sweat and few tears.

I didn't know if that was real, or just a dream. Maybe my mother had somehow heard me. Whether she did or not, I knew I was going to do everything I could to save New York and go home.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

"Argh!" I dropped to the ground and clutched my injured ankle, tears pricking the edges of my vision. No matter how many times I tried, I couldn't stay standing on my right foot. It was hopeless. Plus the fact that my giant fluffy tail kept getting in the way. Pain shot up my right leg and I hissed in pain. I held my breath until the pain left but when it did I sighed, closing my eyes.

Here I was, thinking about saving New York City, kicking Shredder's butt, and showing I could do it. But I couldn't. I was useless…

'_You must have faith in yourself, before others will have faith in you too…'_

My eyes snapped open.

"Splinter..?" I breathed. Had I imagined it? No, it seemed too real, too close, too… true.

I held my breath and listened, pricking my ears, waiting to hear his voice again. But I got no response.

I considered what I had heard. The more I thought about it, the more I knew it was true. Why would others have any faith in me if I didn't have faith in myself?

I determined look appeared on my face. Eyes narrowed and mouth pressed in a thin line. I held my breath and got to my feet again. I laid some weight on my right leg and collapsed again.

"Don't give up…" I told myself and tried once more.

* * *

"I-i-if you knock me into the mud one more time Red" Casey threatened April as he held onto, yet another piece of plywood. I rolled my eyes. Typical Casey Jones. Joleen chuckled beside me.

It had been a whole day and night since the turtles had left and I was still worried about them, my leg a constant reminder. I inwardly winced at the thought of one of them limping towards the farmhouse.

I shook my head a few times, desperately trying to clear the image from my mind. _'No, that won't happen! They'll be ok!'_

"Oh? What are you going to do about it?" April taunted, "Hiya!" She kicked the piece of wood and it finally snapped in half after multiple tries. I smiled.

"Finally! Whoo!" She started snapping her fingers and smiling wide. Casey just stared past her and I followed his gaze. My eyes widened.

"What? Nothing to say?" She asked cockily, "Didn't think I could do it dija?" Soon her gaze turned to confusion, "Casey?" April turned, "What- woah…"

There were the turtles, walking slowly towards us with some sort of flags in hand with Japanese symbols on them. They looked completely different.

Leo wore somewhat grey gear, with a small hood that instantly reminded me of the Ghost of the Jungle costume from the TMNT 2007 movie. His Katana sheathes were on his belt.

Raph had grey gear as well as the rest of them. He wore a hood as well and his bandana straps came down the sides of his face, resembling a cat fish almost. Straps were attached to his belt that went over his shoulders. He had sharp blades on his hands that resembled Shredder's gauntlet and on his back were tubes of what looked like oil.

Donnie had grey gear on and a large hood over his head. He wore a big mask on his face that kind of looked like a skull. He no longer had a Bo-Staff, but a big battle axe.

And last but not least, Mikey. Hs bandana covered his whole head and he wore grey gear. He had shoulder pads with small twigs on them. In his hands, he held Kamas. A powerful weapon that was similar to the Kusarigama.

I opened my mouth to say something but April beat me to it, "What happened out there?" She asked.

Leo simply looked up and said, "It's time. We're going back to New York."

I gaped at him, "But Leo! Your leg-"

"Is fine." He cut me off and I looked at him in confusion. It wasn't fine. Just a day ago he had been beaten up by a deer and had limped back to the farmhouse.

"It has been for a long time"

I just stared at him, "What? How?"

He smiled, "Turns out the pain was just in my mind. Tigerclaw didn't exist out there. He was a spirit. To challenge you as our enemies challenged us. Which also means, you aren't really injured."

My eyes widened and I blinked once. Could it be true? Was I really ok all along? I looked down at my 'injured' foot and twitched it a bit. I gingerly placed it on the ground, taking Leo's word for it. I bit my lip, but a small cry of pain escaped my mouth and drew my foot back.

"You aren't concentrating. You don't really believe that it's fake. Focus." Leo told me.

I gave a painful smile and nodded. I closed my eyes. I calmed my breathing and let the wind whisper in my ears.

"Come on sis." I heard Joleen say beside me.

I smiled and placed my foot on the ground. I expected to feel pain, realize this was just a sick joke and it _was_ real.

Nothing.

I opened my eyes and saw that I was standing on my right leg! My eyes widened and I took the bandages off my arm, to reveal nothing. No cut, no lingering blood. Nothing.

I smiled widely. It was true.

Leo chuckled, "I told you."

I smiled and let the crutch fall to the ground, "Whoohoo!" I started running around and doing a few flips and cartwheels. I could stand! Maybe I wasn't so useless after all!


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 **

**Previously…**

_Maybe I wasn't so useless after all!_

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"_What are we going to spooch?!"_

Slap!

"_Crognard must think! Spooch will storm the walls and distract the Croduct army!"_

"_Spooooooooch!"_

Me and Mikey were watching Crognards again. At first this show seemed stupid but eventually I began to like it. It was as addicting as pizza. But somehow I felt sorry for the character Spooch. He was always getting thrown around. I thought it was kind of funny though.

Suddenly the tv hissed and the Channel 6 News logo appeared big on the screen.

"Huh?" I muttered. The city was overrun with Kraang. How could anyone be broadcasting?

"_Ever since the invasion that is known as the invasion of New York, humans want to know what is going on. Everything is… fine. No human is allowed in or out of the city until Kraang- uh… the military allows it. This is Carlos Kraang O'Brien Gambe"_

'_What?'_

"Hm. Did the news guys seem a little Kraangy to you?" Mikey asked beside me. I ducked as Raph swung his magazine at Mikey's head, slapping him.

"A little?" Raph said, "What are you on the pepperoni?" He crossed his arms again as April began to speak.

"They may have the rest of the world fooled, but not us." She stated.

I nodded, "Yea, that was so obvious that they might as well place a sign right in the screen saying, 'Hey! I'm a Kraang!'" I heard Mikey chuckle at that.

"What's the plan Leo?" April asked.

"Step one is: Storm the castle walls. Donnie." Leo said. We all turned to Donnie

"It's not as heavily armored as the Shell Raiser," He placed a big blueprint down on the table, "But it's more maneuverable, has more weapons, and gets better gas mileage."

"Then let's stop jabbering and build this sucker!" Casey knocked Donnie out of the way and smirked down at the blueprints. At the corner of my eye I saw Kat roll her eyes and I giggled softly.

I took one last look at the blueprints and smiled. This was going to be so awesome!

* * *

We each had individual job, all working together to really make the Party Wagon shine. I helped Leo with the paint job, though most of the paint ended up on me. I looked over the other turtles and saw Raph painting something on the side.

"Whatcha doin' Raph?" I asked and hung in front of his face from the roof of the van.

He jumped back slightly then cleared his throat, "I thought the van needed some improvements so I did this." He pointed to his piece of art and I nearly burst out laughing. It was Venus De Milo. The girl turtle from the Next Mutation series.

I took a deep breath and spoke, "Cool." Raph nodded and walked off. Once he was out of earshot let out a snicker.

Soon the Party Wagon was finished.

We all stood in front of the yellow van and Donnie cleared his throat, turning to us, "The new and improved… Party Wagon!"

"It's so awesome!" Raph exclaimed with a smirk. I felt like saying, 'Yea, cause you drew a girl mutant on it.' but I kept my mouth shut.

"I love it!" Kat said.

"Alright team." Leo smiled, "Let's do this!" He high-threed his brothers.

I smiled, jumpy with excitement. It was time. We were going back to New York!

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I couldn't believe it. We were finally going back to New York. Well, for me and Jojo, it was out first time. It was still quite cool that we got to be a part of this. We got to go with the turtles and fight for the city. It was hard to imagine that about a month ago we were home, brought together by Quotev, and watching the TMNT episodes in different states. Now, we were true sisters and were friends with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles.

But, we were so far from home. What would our families think? Were they even looking? Did they miss us? So many questions that could not be answered.

I shook my head. There was no time to think about that. We were almost ready to go. I smiled and waked over to Donnie.

"Aribadarchi Dr. Cluckingthsworth." Donnie was saying his last goodbye to the brainy mutant chicken he had befriended. I thought it was kind of cute until he nuzzled the chicken's giant brain. _'Egh.'_

Raph walked down the porch step with a big back pack, "You both sicken me." _'My words exactly, Raph.'_

The turtles loaded up the last bags and I looked around to see if anything had been left behind. I sighed. Me and Joleen would probably never see this place again. Speaking of the devil she walked up right next to me.

"It's gonna be tough out there." She mumbled and I merely nodded. Not much needed to be said. We both knew it would be hard. We had no ninja training whatsoever. Against the Kraang, we were turtle soup. But we had to try.

"Come on you two, ya gonna stand there all day? We have to go." Raph called and I rolled my eyes. Impatient as always.

"Yea yea, ok Mr. Hothead." Jojo chuckled and turned to walk to the van. I took one last look at the house then followed. We jumped into the van and squeezed together between Raph and Leo.

"Hello New York City!" Mikey raised his hands in the air and Joleen did the same; laughing.

Casey started to engine and it made a satisfying roar. Then, we were off. For a split second I wondered if Casey even had a license but I pushed the thought away. He was a pretty good driver from what I'd seen.

* * *

Somewhere along the way I had dozed off in a light sleep, but I was quickly awoken by Leo. I sat up quickly and only then did I notice I had fallen asleep against Raph. I found myself blushing madly and I muttered a quick sorry to him before looking at Leo. I thought I say a light blush on his cheeks but I probably imagined it.

"Alright team. First we track down Master Splinter, then we hunt for Karai and free the city." Leo ordered and his eyes turned white, along with the rest of his brothers. Man I wish I could do that. It would certainly intimidate the bullies at school.

"So what's the plan Fearless leader?" Raph asked, using the nickname he gave Leo when he became leader, "Ninja-y or all-out attack?"

"Ninja-y." Leo confirmed, "We park at the gate and sneak in. Then we split up and search for Master Splinter."

"And my father" April stated. I opened my mouth to say something but was cut off by a big beam of light in my face. It was so bright I had to squint my eyes to see. More beams hit the van and we screeched to a stop. We had been spotted.

"Ok. Not good." Donnie said.

"Aw man! They got us dudes!" Mikey reached over my head and grabbed Raph's arm. He started shaking him around and yelling all dramatically, "The jig is up home slice-!" Raph slapped his hand over the young turtle's mouth, muffling Mikey's cries. I moved my head forward slightly and tilted my head upwards to look up. At the top of the New York sign was a whole line of military people with guns.

"Sweet mother of mutagen…" I whimpered. What if they shot us?

"Citizen. This is the PF Quarantine Sector 7B. Roll down your window." One suited up military guy strode up to the van and I gulped, flattening my ears and curling my tail around myself. What if they saw us mutants? I felt a hand on my head and turned to see Leo pushing my head down and pressing a finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. He did the same to Joleen. I nodded and stayed down. I could no longer see what was happening outside but I could still hear. Casey had rolled down the window.

"Authorized personnel only. No one goes in or outta New York City." The guy's voice sounded like it was over a radio.

"Whatever you say army dude." Casey said. My eyes widened. That was it? We were just going to leave because some military guy told us to?

"You see that?" I couldn't contain my curiosity any longer and looked over the driver's seat, "It's a Kraang mind control device. I bet they all have them!" April observed and I gasped.

Mikey pushed me aside and looked over the seat, "They're all controlled? Like," His voice got quiet and squeaked a bit, "invasion of the Brain Suckers?" I yanked his head down as the guards turned to us again. That's when I noticed it. They didn't have just any guns. They were Kraang guns!

"Oh no!" Casey suddenly put his mask done and the tires started to screech.

"Uh Casey?" Jojo asked wearily, "What are you doing?" The van suddenly lurched forward and we were all whipped back against each other.

"Woah!"

April screamed, "What are you doing Casey?!" We were all jolted back and forth as Casey swerved and lazers hit the Party Wagon. After this roller coaster, I would never complain about my bus driver again.

The Party Wagon hit something hard and I smacked my head against Donnie's shell.

"Casey!" Joleen yelled angrily.

Soon the ride turned smoother and we all picked ourselves up. I rubbed my head from where it hit Donnie's shell, "At least you're shells are hard enough to protect yourselves."

"Sorry." Donnie yelped.

"What were you thinkin' man?!" Raph climbed to the front and peered over the seat, "You got any brains behind that hockey mask?!"

"I had no choice Raph." Casey reasoned, "They were powering up their blasters."

"Yea and you almost gave us all broken bones back here!" I spat. Let's just say Casey wasn't my favorite person in the world.

"Um guys? Where are all the people?" Donnie asked.

"You think the Kraang mutated everyone?" Mikey whimpered.

"No way, not possible." Leo said quickly. He almost seemed to be trying to convince himself.

"It's completely possible." April said gravely, "I only sense a few hundred people left in the entire city."

'_No…'_

"They're gone!" The red head continued, "Millions of people just gone!"

Well this just became a whole lot harder.

"One good thing. We didn't run into any Kraa…" Mike trailed off as a group of Kraang marched right in our path. _'Oh great.'_

"Oh no! Why'd I have to open my big mouth?!"

"It is the humans known as Casey Jones and April O'Neil." The Kraang said and I shivered, my blood turning to ice. They sounded a lot creepier in person, "Kraang, eliminate for Kraang."

Leo instantly took the lead, "Man the defenses!" He ordered.

"Readying soda cannons!" Mikey yelled.

"Loading breath mints." Donnie spoke with a knowing smile.

"Now let's see what these babies can do!" I smirked.

"Yea, time to kick some major butt!" Jojo agreed.

The doors to the van flew open and Donnie and Mikey jumped to the ledges.

"Fire!" Mikey exclaimed and the two shot out fizzy vapor at the pink aliens.

They started stumbling all over the place, "It stings! It stings!"

I laughed and poked my head out the door, "Well serves you right you pink morons!"

One Kraang looked right at me, "Kraang! It is one of Kraang's test subjects Kraang lost what is known as one Earth month ago!"

"Huh?" I blinked. _'Test subject?'_

"Get down!" Leo yanked me back inside the safety of the van.

"Vomical! Locked and loaded!" Raph smirked and pulled a lever, "Launch!" A missile shot into the crowd of Kraang. A chorus of 'uh ohs' sounded and the missile let out a fog of green gas. The Kraang all groaned and gagged because of the smell.

"Time to go!" Casey yelled and the doors slammed shut. The van knocked down the few remaining Kraang and drove into the street.

"Take a left." Donnie explained, "There's a secret entrance to the subway right here." He pressed a button on a remote and the concrete lifted up, revealing a dark hole. The Party Wagon drove right into it.

After a few minutes of driving, the van drew to a stop and Leo lifted the hatch at the top of the van. He jumped out and the turtles followed. Me and Joleen came out a bit slower.

"You think we'll be safe down here dudes?" Mikey voiced everyone's worries. It was true. Would we be safe?

"Sh." Leo silenced him, "Full ninja mode."

Casey and April got out of the van and Leo took the lead once more, running almost completely silently down the subway tunnel.

As we ran down the sewers, I let my mind wander. The Kraang refered to me as a test subject of theirs. But, I was never with them, so how could they have lost me and that other subject? Could the other subject be Jojo? I was knocked out of my thoughts when we pressed up against all wall and the sound of machinery whirring made us stop. Kraang.

"Sh." Raph said, "You hear that?" I looked around but saw no Kraang. But, I also heard Mousers. Suddenly the noise sounded from above and I snapped my head up to see Kraang just a few inches above me on the staircase.

A small squeak escaped my lips and a green hand immediately placed itself over my mouth, silencing me. One robot stopped and peered around. I swear my heart stopped beating. The Kraang had heard us. Before I knew it, I was being yanked up into the air and I held my tongue.

The Kraang walked below me and I realized we were all at the top of a beam. When it had left I heaved a sigh of relief, "Sorry guys…" I whispered.

"It's ok, just be more careful." Leo said sternly and I nodded in understanding.

"April? You think you can use your powers to track Splinter?" Donnie asked right out of the blue, "You did it before."

"I can try but… well you said his mind is no longer one with his body right? Which means he could be crazy, or unconscious, or who knows what." She explained.

"Yea, will still need to find him." Joleen sassed and I mentally fist pumped. Finally, someone put the princess in her place.

"Oo. What about the lair?" Mikey asked.

Leo thought for a minute then nodded, "Let's move." He looked at me, "Silently."

I ducked my head and followed him slowly. Why did I have to screw up? Why?

* * *

We soon made it to the lair, fortunately with no run-ins with the Kraang.

Leo turned to Mikey, "Alright. Mikey, Kathrine, and Joleen, you stay here"

"But I wanna- MFFFF!" April covered Mikey's mouth and held him back.

"Hey!" Jojo whisper yelled but I kept my mouth shut as they left. I had learned my lesson and wasn't going to say anything.

April sat down and so did Mikey. I leaned against the wall and kept my ears pricked for any sound. It wasn't long before I heard the sound of multiple footsteps and I stood up straight.

The three turtles came rushing through then tunnel panting.

"Woah, what happened to you?" Joleen asked

"The Kraang have some freaky security system. To make sure we don't come back." Raph explained and turned to me.

"And no sign of Splinter." Leo said sadly.

"Why not just go take it down and move back in? I miss our home. I miss my comic books, my VHS tapes, my action kid unicorn man, my collection of human underwear…" I frowned when Mikey said that, scratch the human underwear. It must be hard to lose your home. I could relate considering I was so far from mine.

"It's not that easy Mikey…" Joleen said and placed a hand on his shoulder, "They'll expect that and what happens when they come to check themselves?"

Mikey opened his mouth but seemed to realize the severity of the situation and just looked down, nodding once.

"Uh guys! I-I think… Ugh!" April held her head and shut her eyes tight.

'_Oh no…'_ I flattened my ears. Were the Kraang coming?

"I think I sense Splinter close by!" April exclaimed.

"Splinter?" I asked hopefully.

"It's faint a-and he seems… different." She took off running down the sewers, "Come on hurry!"

"Right behind you!" Joleen remarked and followed her with me and the turtles close behind, along with Casey.

As we ran I began to hear something but when I looked at the others they didn't seem to react. That's when I realized on I could hear it, "Uh guys?" I said nervously, "Something's not right. I hear something…"

"Keep your ears pricked then." Leo ordered, still facing the tunnel, "We have to get to Splinter."

I nodded but looked around wearily. Had I really heard those Footbots or had I imagined it?

"Sensei!" April stopped and I bumped right into her. Mikey gasped and I looked over the red head's shoulder. It _was_ Master Splinter! But something was off. All around him were red sparking, destroyed Mousers and he was on all fours and his Kimono was gone! He suddenly leapt at us and we were all knocked over.

"Master Splinter it's your sons!" Joleen yelled. Why was he attacking them? I could understand us but them?

The rat turned and he suddenly pounced on top of Casey!

"AH! Get him off of me! Get him off of me!" Casey cried and struggled beneath him, avoiding Splinter's snapping jaws.

The turtles grabbed their father and yanked him back.

"It's ok Sensei it's us! We're your sons!" Donnie pleaded as he held on. He let go and stood in front of him, "Try to remember..."

He just snapped at the brainiac in response.

"Ugh! Too strong!" Mikey yelled.

"Sensei it's us!" Leo tried, "It's us. Calm down!" Splinter threw Leo off so now it was just Raph and Mikey holding him by his arms. His attempts got weaker and he soon relaxed in their grasp.

I stood there, staring with my mouth partly open. What was going on?

A screech sounded behind us and we turned to look at the recovered Mouser. Some robotic yelps sounded and black figures dropped from the ceiling. _'Oh no… I _was _right!'_

"Oh no. Foot!"

"Get ready team!" Leo unsheathed his Katanas with a shing, "Don't let them harm Splinter!"

After all this time I was hoping to help the turtles fight, now I was regretting it…

"Ah!"

"Oof!" I hit the ground hard as something bumped into me. I looked up quickly. Splinter was free!

"He's getting away!" Joleen screeched and took off after him.

"Joleen!" I called after her and stood, "Come back!" I ran after her but was intercepted by a Foot bot.

"Get outta my way!" I snarled and rammed right into the robot, knocking it to the floor. I went to punch it but it grabbed my wrist and threw me off.

I heard a battle cry and Mikey jumped over me, hitting the Footbot with his Nunchucks. I stood and found myself face to face with another one.

"There are too many!" April exclaimed and I just barely dodged a sword that could have taken my head off.

The robot was slashed and fell to the ground in a heap of metal, "Come on!" Leo yelled and ran into the sewer tunnel. I followed with everyone else, panting now, not used to all the excitement.

Further down the tunnel I heard a scream of pain and a yell. I saw Joleen and Splinter, bolts of electricity surrounding them.

"SPLINTER!"

"JOLEEN!" I was surprised to hear Mikey cry out Joleen's name. He let out a rage filled yell and started completely obliterating the Footbots. And I mean obliterating! One hit and they were down!

"LET HER GO!" He yelled and made a break for her now unconscious form. I swore I saw a flicker of fire in his baby blue eyes.

I lunged as well, letting out a loud yell and kicked the nearest Footbot. The guys followed our lead and attacked as three Footbots ran away with the two victims.

We got past the guards and ran down the tunnel as fast as we could. We stopped in front of a tunnel with metal bars and on the other side were the Footbots, taking away Splinter and Joleen.

"Sensei!" Leo yelled, angered

"Joleen!" Mikey cried.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I low groan escaped my slightly parted lips as my senses took in everything once more. I licked my lips and tasted a strong coppery liquid. Blood.

My eyes slowly opened, feeling heavy as led. The first thing I saw Splinter. I gasped. I suddenly remembered everything. The Footbots electrocuted me and Splinter!

"Let me go!" I still hadn't regained al my strength but I tried anyway.

The Footbots just held me tighter. It wasn't long before Splinter woke up and started snapping at them.

"Splinter stop!" I screeched in desperate attempt to trigger his mind. But to no luck as he continued to snap like an animal.

That's when I realized where we were. I looked around and gasped. _'Shredder's lair!'_

I heard muffled voices that rapidly became clear, "-the time is right we will destroy those putrid aliens. And the city will belong to me. Now. Keep searching for Karai!"

'_Shredder!'_

The Footbots yanked us in a room and that's when Splinter went crazy. He thrashed around madly, flailing his arms around, succeeding in knocking the one Footbot off of me. I jumped back and grabbed the Footbot still holding onto Splinter.

"Let him go stupid robot!" I ordered harshly and pulled. Something grabbed my shirt and yanked me into the air. I squeaked in surprise and was brought face to face with none other than Tigerclaw!

"Hamato Yoshi… lives?" Shredder growled.

"Of course he does tin can! He's Master Splinter! He doesn't give up easily!" I narrowed my eyes and spat at him.

The Footbots managed to throw him to the floor and one stepped on his head, "Let him go!"

"He survived." Shredder observed, "But not intact. He has clearly lost his mind. Become the rat I always knew he was."

"And who are you?" Tigerclaw growled with his thick Asian accent.

"None of your business stubby tail!" I shot back.

He dropped me and I landed on my hands and knees.

A clanking of metal came closer and I looked up to see Shredder's face just as lightening flashed behind him. I shivered and stared at him in fear. The setting reminded me too much of the Invasion.

"Who are you?" Shredder repeated Tigerclaw.

"Like I said, for me to know and you to find out." I glared at him. I was terrified but I wasn't about to show it.

"Do you realize who you are speaking to child?" His voice raised slightly.

I responded confidently, my voice unwavering, "Oroku Saki. Shredder."

His eyes narrowed down at me.

"Should I put them out of their misery Master?" Tigerclaw offered, powering up his gun.

"No. Take them to Baxter Stockman." He ordered.

I growled at him. He wasn't going to get away with this.

Tigerclaw grabbed me roughly and dragged me across the, towards where the Footbots yanked Splinter to his feet and began to move him. Shredder followed us close behind while I continued to struggle.

We were brought down the hallway and to a staircase that went down into the thick darkness. It made me shudder. What would they do to us?

The Foot dragged us down he steps and into a giant room. It was huge! And a giant tank of mutagen stood in the middle. I would have found it pretty cool if I was here on different accounts.

"Stockman!" I looked up and saw Buzzkill, also known as Baxter Stockman.

With great difficulty, the Footbots shoved Splinter into a glass cage with a small hamster wheel in it and a water battle. It was as if the cage was ready for him.

"I want you to restore Hamato Yoshi's mind." Shredder ordered and the enclosure was closed, "I want him fully aware of who and where he is, before I finish him off."

He walked over to me and Tigerclaw forced me to my knees, placing a firm paw on my neck and lifting it up so I had a clear view of Shredder.

"As for her." He glared harshly at me, to which I returned the glare, "Mutate her."

I gasped. _'Mutate me?! No!'_

"Yezzzz Mazzzzter." Buzzkill replied.

"You can't do that!" I yelped as some Footbots grabbed me and dragged me towards the tank.

He just stared at me with that cold look.

I struggled and called out for help but of course no one came. I was dragged to the pool and Buzzkill flew by with a tube of what looked like DNA. He inserted it into the tank and it leaked into the mutagen. My sneakers squeaked on the metal surface as I struggled to stay back.

This couldn't be happening! It couldn't!

I felt a rough shove from behind and I slipped.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed as I plummeted down. Time seemed to slow as the green glowing ooze grew nearer. I flailed my arms around, trying to grasp anything. Anything! But it was to no avail.

The burning began soon after I hit the gooey ooze. It spread through my body and insides, making my want to scream in agony. But when I opened my mouth I got a mouthful of the foul stuff. I felt every bone in my body cracking and healing. The pain was too much and I blacked out.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

We leaned against the wall, hiding from some Footbot guards at the entrance. Raph pulled out a ninja smoke bomb and narrowed his eyes. My heart pounded in my chest as we waited for the right moment.

After the Footbots had disappeared with Joleen and Splinter, it took a while to calm Mikey and Raph down. Mikey was practically having a panic attack, while Raph was throwing punches at everything that moved. The turtles were upset; anyone with eyes could see that. And who wouldn't? There was always that small chance they might never see Splinter alive again… or Joleen… It pained me to think about it and I inwardly winced.

'_No… no they have to be ok!'_

Raph striked. He jumped out from the hiding spot and threw the smoke bomb at the two robots. It burst into purple smoke and Leo ran forward with a yell. One, two, three slashes and the robots collapsed into piles of broken metal.

We stepped out Donnie walled over to the door. He quickly hooked up his T-Phone with a wire, "I'll have this baby open in no time." And in that instant the door clicked open. The hatch opened and Donnie smirked, "Like a turtle do."

I gave him a funny look, "Don't ever say that again. Please." He shot me a glare but I ignored him as I looked down into the hole, "So what's the plan?"

Leo looked at me, a determined look on his face, "Get in, grab them, and get out. Hopefully Master Splinter will go with us without any trouble."

I nodded.

"Alright, let's move!" Raph rushed, sounding urgent. I rolled my eyes and blinked but when I opened my eyes again, the room seemed darker.

"Huh?" I turned along with everyone else.

"It's Shred-Head…" Mikey whimpered.

My eyes widened, and then I got a better look at the creature. It was short and had weird tentacle limbs coming from it's head. It made weird insect clicks. Everyone burst out laughing except me.

"Hahaha! What the heck is that supposed to be?! Mini Shredder?" Raph mused

"Hahaha! It's kinda cute. Like a shrimp!" Mikey laughed.

I wasted no time in leaping forward and tackling it. It grabbed onto my face as I brought it to the floor, "Stupid mutant! Where's your buddies huh?!" I growled and went to punch it but it dodged out of my grip.

This just made the guys laugh harder which made me irritated. I stood up.

"What are you doing?" Leo laughed, "It's not gonna do anything!"

"Yes it is!" I swear steam must have been coming from my head because they all stopped laughing immediately, "This one of three mutant Shredders They may not look like much but they're dangerous!"

"What are you talking about fluffy?" Casey nagged.

My eye twitched at the nickname, "First of all, never. Ever. Ever! Call my fluffy! Second of all, you forget I have knowledge of different turtle dimensions." I placed my hands on my hips.

I turned to look back at the mutant and my eyes widened. I ducked at the last second and it flew over my head, barely missing the guys. It landed on the ground behind them and jumped again, this time meeting it's target. Casey.

"Ah! What's happening?!" Casey spun in circles, desperately grabbing at the second thing attacking him today. He managed to get a grip on the mini Shredder and threw it off. We all ran towards the hole again and jumped in.

Raph grabbed the hatch, "And stay out ya little freak!" He slammed the door shut.

I crossed my arms, even though it was too dark for them to see, "I know this isn't the best time to say 'I told you so' but… I told you so!"

"Alright! We get it!" Casey fumed.

Leo shot us a look and we went silent. He led us through the tunnel, then stopped suddenly as it became slightly lighter. He put a finger to his lips and moved further up. I saw him look over a ledge. Then he stood up and gave us a hand signal. We split up and ran along different parts of the walkway. I looked over the edge and saw a giant tank of mutagen. My eyes widened.

We made our way closer to the ground floor and as I stood on an angle, I caught a glimpse of a cage. I stopped in my tracks, aware of the others moving around me. Inside the cage were two figures. I immediately recognized one. _'Splinter!'_

I didn't recognize the other. And anyway, it didn't seem to be moving. The only thing that coursed through my mind was, 'Where was Joleen?'

I began moving again and when I found a good spot I hid in the shadows, watching Buzzkill closely as he flew towards the glass enclosure. He held a plate of cheese in his giant claw.

"You want this cheeeeze don't you?" He teased and tapped on the glass. Splinter trotted over to the glass wearily and I growled low in my throat, "You want the nizzzze swizzzz cheeeeze? Yea? Hmmmm. Come on. Take the Cheeeeze. Come on!" Splinter leaned against the glass, beginning to lick it, clearly wanting the cheese but Buzzkill wouldn't give it to him.

To make matters worse he threw up his acid on it! How cruel! He ate it himself then cackled evilly.

Splinter looked slightly sad as he went over to his water bottle and began to drink from it.

I saw the turtles jump down and I did so too, landing lightly and quietly on my feet. I sprinted towards them and looked in the glass. As I got a closer look, I saw the small figure in the cage with Splinter was another mutant. It had long golden hair, little golden ears stuck out of it's head. Small spotted markings covered it's body. I tilted my head. It couldn't be…

"Sensei." Leo knocked on the glass lightly, "Sensei." He said it more urgently and this got the rat's attention. He looked at us then scurried over cautiously.

"Quick get him out of there!" Raph whispered and Donnie quickly hacked into the security code to unlock the cage. The glass lifted up and Splinter backed up in slight fright.

"It's ok." April spoke calmly, "It's ok." She reached out her hand but Splinter just backed away, "There's gotta be a way to reach him."

"Red." Casey put a hand on her shoulder, "Remember the time-"

"-you reached the guys through their dreams?" I cut him off, smirking as he glared at me.

"What if you could do the same for Splinter? Maybe communicate with his mind and trigger something." I continued.

"Hm." Donnie spoke up, "Based on my research on telepathy, it might be possible. But there is only one way to-"

"What izzzz thizzzz?!" Buzzkill flew up from behind us, "Turtlezzzz, here?! You were all destroyzzzz" He exclaimed.

"How's this for destroyed?!" Raph threw a ninja star at him but he dodged. Immediately, his fly acid began raining down on us.

"Look out!" Leo warned

"No kidding!" I yelped as I jumped backwards.

"April! Try and wake Splinter up!" The leader ran off with his brothers. I looked back at the small mutant figure. Now I was curious and also a bit afraid. What if…

I walked towards the figure and kneeled down. I gently took the mutant's shoulders and turned it over. I gasped. I'd recognize that face anywhere!

"J-Joleen!" I whispered, "What did they do..?" She was a mutant! They turned my sister into a mutant cheetah!

"What?!" Casey looked at me then at Joleen, "That's Joleen?!"

I growled, "The suckers mutated her!"

I heard loud fighting and I turned. My eyes widened. I was right! The three mutant Shredders!

"These guys are full on armor!" Leo yelled.

"Hold on guys!" I called and turned back to Joleen, "Come on sis! Please! Wake up!" I shook her a bit, eyes wide with worry.

I heard a weird girly scream and I instantly looked at Mikey but it didn't come from him. It came from Raph! I looked just in time to see the giant four armed Shredder give him quite a pounding.

"Raph!" I yelled.

"I'm ok!" He sat up, "This guy's like fighting a four armed dump truck!"

"Splinter? Wake up Splinter!" Casey pleaded and I turned.

"Maybe it would help if you took off your scary mask!" I said.

"No way!" He yelled, "If he attacks me again, I do not want to get my face ripped off!"

"You are not a rat. You are Hamato Yoshi." April said sternly and closed her eyes, holding her head.

I looked down at Joleen and brought her head into my lap, "Please… Wake up… It's ok we're here now. Mikey's here now…"

I watched her but got no reaction.

Casey yelled behind me and a pained scream soon followed it. I turned sharply, "Casey! What are you doing?!" He electrocuted Splinter!

The next thing I heard nearly made me snap. The alarm started sounding.

"MIKEY!" I screamed at the top of my lungs.

"Ugh… what did he do this time..?" I looked down.

"Joleen?"

"Kat..?" She opened her eyes and I saw that her eye color had changed to bright amber.

"Joleen!" I hugged her tightly, "You're ok!"

"Wh-what happened..?" She winced slightly and I released my death grip of a hug.

"Well uh… Y-you're a mutant…"

"What?!"

I nodded sadly and she looked at herself, "H-how…"

I hugged her tightly again, "I'm sorry…"

"Master Splinter?"

I turned my head and a tiny smile crossed my lips. He was standing like a man. And he wasn't attacking April or Casey!

He turned and saw the turtles. Master Splinter quickly reacted and ran towards them. Our eyes must have sparkled as we watched Master Splinter fight all three mutant Shredders. He was… incredible! It wasn't long before all the mutant Shredders were dfeated.

"Father?" Raph asked.

"Sensei." Leo said in a relieved voice.

"My sons." He smiled and the four brothers ran and hugged him tightly. I myself smiled.

"You're back…" Mikey smiled.

"I-I can't believe it." Donnie said.

"How I have missed you my sons."

It was truly amazing. After three months of being apart, their family was whole again. I stood up and offered my hand to Joleen. She smiled and took it, standing up.

"And the rest of my family." Master Splinter said, looking at Casey and April.

I suddenly felt a pang of homesickness. Maybe my family's bond wasn't as strong as this but we were still family.

"Just, please don't try and eat my face anymore." Casey smiled.

"So. The turtles live." I looked up and growled. It was Shredder, "And the rat thinks like a man again."

I so wanted to just go up there and punch him in the face for what he'd done to Jojo.

"Now you will know when my blade is at your throat." He continued.

"I don't think so!" I snarled.

A felt Master Splinter's gaze bore into me and out of the corner of my eye I saw his slightly surprised expression, as if he had just realized I was there.

"Back off Shred-Head!"

Master Splinter growled and moved to attack but Leo stopped him, "Wait Sensei." He said.

"Yes." Master Splinter agreed, "Now is not the time to fight."

Mikey threw a smoke bomb and we scattered.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

We ran as fast as we could to the party wagon and got in. Casey began to drive with April beside him. Me and Kat and the turtles sat in the back once more.

Suddenly I felt a pair of strong arms around me, pulling me into a hug, "I'm so glad you're ok!" Mikey smiled and nuzzled my cheek happily. I blushed but smiled and hugged back.

"Me too Mikey." I closed my eyes and smiled bigger. I heard a few snickers and my new furry cheetah ear twitched, but I ignored them and just enjoyed the moment. Of course, something, or someone had to ruin it.

The van jerked and Tigerclaw's face appeared in the front window, "There is no escape!" He roared.

Mikey let me go as we were jolted around once more, "Hey Tigerclaw!" He gripped a lever and pulled it, "Meet hot sizzle fire!" Fire shot out at the mutant tiger and he let go of the van. The Party Wagon hit him once and left him behind as we drove out of the sewers and onto the streets.

I let out a sigh of relief, "That was close."

Mikey fist pumped and wrapped an arm around me, "Party Wagon has great affect boy!"

Donnie sighed, "We made it."

"Yea. By the skin of our shells." Raph said.

"So where to now?" Mikey's hyped attitude seemed to disappear in the blink of an eye and his voice sounded a bit sad, "We have no home to go back to."

"Homes are transitory." Splinter gave a smile, "What matters is that we are together."

"We still need a place to hang our mask Sensei…" Leo looked down, "Where we gonna live?"

"Well, there's the old Power Plant, or maybe an abandoned subway tunnel?" Donnie offered.

Mikey jumped up with a big grin on his face that came out of nowhere, "Wait! I have the greatest idea ever!"

"Do we really wanna hear this?" Raph asked discouragingly. I elbowed him to be quiet.

"It's secret, fortified, and no one would ever think to look for us there!" He grinned.

I looked out the window when Mikey suddenly yelled 'stop!' The van screeched to a stop and my head hit the front seat.

"Ow…" I groaned and rubbed my head.

"Here we are!" Mikey exclaimed.

"The pizza shop?"

He nodded and jumped out of the van.

"Mikey!" I went to grab him but he was already gone. I made the decision to follow him.

I heard the others follow us and Mikey found a secret way in. We silently snuck around the shop, looking for any signs of danger. Nothing turned up and we all seemed to relax a bit.

"Perfect right?" Mikey smiled.

I smiled as well, "I think it's great Mikey."

"I wouldn't exactly say, 'perfect.'" Raph jumped on the counter.

"It wall serve." Splinter approved, walking by, "For now."

"Next up, take the city back. "Casey smirked and pounded his fist into his palm.

"And find my dad." April added. I rolled my eyes but said nothing. I was always about her.

Yes. Next up was to take back the city and defeat Shredder. After what he'd done to me, I was going to make sure he understood that no one messes with us.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**Previously…**

_After what he'd done to me, I was going to make sure he understood that no one messes with us._

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"So you two are from a different dimension?"

I stopped dusting and looked up at Master Splinter, "Hai."

He stroked his beard, "I am curious though. Why are you so willing to help us?"

I thought for a moment. Why were we so willing? Was it because we always dreamed of helping the turtles? Was it because we felt we had to? Or was it something else?

"I'm not quite sure Master Splinter…" Kat answered for me.

Master Splinter nodded in understanding and continued sweeping.

"Looking good guys!" April stood up with a smile, "Pretty soon, this place will feel like a real temporary home."

"We just need a few more decorations." Mikey added. He stepped aside to reveal some drawn pictures on line paper, "What do you think?" He grinned happily.

"Yea…" I could see April tried not to cringe and I scowled at her, "It looks great…"

I turned away from the red head and looked at the pictures. My eyes widened when I saw what looked like a cheetah mutant girl. Her fingers were intertwined and a soft smile played on her lips, a few strands of golden hair in her face.

"What's this Mikey?" I pointed to the picture.

I saw a dusting of pink on his freckled cheeks, "I-it's you…"

My eyes widened, "You drew me? Why?"

He smiled slightly and jumped down from the counter, "Because you're pretty. You lighten the room!" He grinned, his face still slightly pink.

I blushed the tiniest bity and hugged him, "Aw. Thanks Mikey." I felt him freeze for a moment before I felt his arms wrap around me too.

I pulled away and smiled at him. Mikey smiled back then frowned and his eyes looked behind me, "You ok Sensei?"

I turned to see Master Splinter looking quite sad.

He looked up suddenly, "Forgive me. My thoughts are elsewhere Michelangelo." He turned and walked to the window, "It is very dangerous out there." Some Kraang walked past the window, "Casey and your brothers have been gone a long time."

I frowned. He was right. I hoped they were ok. I began dusting again, having nothing else to do. I faintly heard Donnie and April talking in the other room. Donnie had been making retro mutagen for all the people of New York and of course April had to but in and talk about her dad.

I sighed and stopped dusting. I felt a pang of loneliness. I hadn't realized how much I missed my family and I was sure Kat felt the same. The only problem was, if we ever got a portal to take us home, we would be torn between our family and new friends.

I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Kat standing there, "You ok sis?" She asked.

I sighed and turned to her, "Kath… what's gonna happen if we find a way home?"

She tilted her head, "What do you mean?"

"I mean, we'll be leaving behind our best friends if we go… and if we stay, we'll never see our family again…" I explained.

She stared at me then her gaze lowered, "I never thought about that before…"

Before I could say another word, I heard yells and laughs coming from the hole in the floor.

"Oh yea!"

"This is amazing!"

I turned and saw the guys jump out of the whole with boxes in their hands, "I'll give ya one word!" Raph smirked, "Score!" Even after me and Kat's previous conversation, I couldn't hold in a giggle. Ninjas or not, they still acted like teenagers.

"You did it?" April smiled, "You managed to sneak back in the lair?"

"Yo Don, check it out. I got you some sweet chemicals." Casey walked by and dropped a box filled with tech in Donnie's arms.

The Brainiac practically grinned from ear to ear, "Oh wow! Awesome!"

"And even though the Kraang were mad dogging us the whole time," Casey walked over to Mikey and set a box down, "We didn't forget Mikey's big request." He kicked the box to Mikey's feet.

Mikey bent down and opened the box. His eyes widened and he pulled out a small TV, "TV! Now we can watch Crognard again! Oh yea!"

I laughed at his childish excitement while Donnie just sighed and shook his head.

"We got you something too Sensei." Leo smiled and walked over to Master Splinter. He handed Master Splinter the photograph of his family.

"You are a good son, Leonardo." Master Splinter said.

I watched as Mikey walked over to a table and he shoved away all the junk on it. He slammed the TV on the table, "What an awesome home we have!" He put his hands on his hips and admired his handiwork, "It's even got that new home old smelly pizzeria smell."

I tilted my head, _' Whatever that means.'_

"Mmmm… Pizza…" Mikey jogged over to the stove.

"It's still a little cramped for my liking." April sat down beside Casey. They looked at each other then looked away awkwardly.

"Home for me, will never be complete without my daughter." Master Splinter said solemnly, looking sadly at the picture of his family.

"The longer she's out there alone, the more she risks losing her humanity." Leo explained. He had everyone's attention now.

"We can help her," Mikey said, "We just have to keep looking."

"For all we know, Shredder and the Kraang have her." Raph said with his arms crossed.

Kat placed a hand on his shoulder, "But what if they don't?"

"No." Master Splinter insisted, "I saw her only a few days ago, roaming the streets at night." He closed his eyes, "But I was not in my right mind. I could not help her."

"I think we can find her." Donnie spoke up, "I've been updating all my surveillance tech. And, I'm just a few days off of finishing more retro mutagen."

"Alright guys. Let's do this." April said.

"Who put her in charge?" Beside me I heard a low mutter from Kath and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry April. You, Casey, Joleen, and Kathrine have to stay here. Ninjas only." Leo ordered.

"What?! You need us." April protested.

"Yea what?" I repeated.

"That's not fair!" Casey jumped over the couch, "I wanna trash some alien scum too! Why ya gotta pent up my rage Leo?"

"Please let us come!" Kat pleaded.

"Sorry girls," Raph ruffled Kat's hair with a smirk, "Just think of it as getting the job done faster."

Kat pulled away from him and glared. I glared as well. What was he implying?

"You mean to say that we'd slow you down." April crossed her arms, "Well I'm almost a full Kunoichi!"

Leo completely ignored us and just kept walking, Raph and the other turtles following behind him, "We'll be back soon."

Kat groaned quite loudly and crossed her arms. Master Splinter walked over to us and laid a hand on both our shoulders, "Leonardo is right to keep you here. It is dangerous for you to be out there."

"I know Master Splinter but we wanna help!" I insisted.

"You can help in many ways. Perhaps one day you may help in the way you wish to." He explained.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I sighed in exasperation. The turtles had been gone all night and I was starting to get worried. What if they ran into Shredder?

I put my hands over my face and groaned before laying them back on the couch. I looked around for anything to distract me but there was nothing. Then my gaze fell on the picture Mikey drew of Joleen. I couldn't help but smile. It was so cute that he did that and I, as well as everyone else, could clearly tell that the two were falling in love. They were meant to be. In our world Mikey had been Joleen's favorite turtle. It was bound to happen.

But what about me? I frowned and thought. Raph had been my favorite turtle and ever since we got here Raph and I kind of had a bond. But it didn't seem like our bond was the same as my sister's and Mikey. It was like, best friend bond. We understood each other and could relate. But every time I glanced at him smirking or saw him smile at me, I felt my heart flutter and my cheeks heat up. Though, he didn't seem to feel the same way.

I sighed. Oh well. You can't have everything.

"They're back!" I looked up from my hands and stood up just as the turtles walked in.

I gave a hopeful smile, "Karai?"

Leo shook his head and I frowned.

"What happened?" Joleen asked.

"Shredder happened." Raph grumbled.

"We found Karai but she got away." Leo explained.

"You mean you let her go?" Raph growled.

My eyes widened as Leo bristled, "I had no choice Raph! Shredder was going to get her."

Raph growled but before he could say something, I laid a hand on his shoulder, "So where is she now?" I asked.

"She gave us one clue. She pointed East and said comet."

Raph rolled his eyes, "Whatever that's supposed to mean."

"It could mean something Raph. Why else would she say it?" Donnie insisted while Mikey nodded in agreement.

"Then I guess we have some riddle solving to do." Jojo said.

I nodded, "Yup. We have to find her before it's too late." I felt Raph's gaze on me and I blushed slightly, avoiding his gaze.

Leo nodded and had a determined look on his face. The search for Karai had officially begun.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**Previously…**

_The search for Karai had officially begun._

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"_I'm gonna crush you Crognard!"_

"_Let's smash him into ham brother!"_

My eyes widened into saucers and I gaped at the TV excitedly beside Mikey.

"_Oh no! Crognard, look out!"_

"_Evil Dram and Drum! No more will you trouble the village of Magooloolou!" _

"_By the power of Larnard! I have the energy! Hoorah!"_

Crognard leaped at the monster with his team and started beating them. Mikey and I watched the TV intently.

"Wah!" I yelped as the TV was shut off by Leo's hand.

"Let's get this meeting started." He looked at us sternly and we stood up.

Ever since Karai had gone missing again just a few days ago, Leo had been edgy and a bit snappy. I could tell he really wanted to find Karai; most likely for Sensei's sake. I still wasn't sure if the whole Leorai thing was still a thing. Leo's thoughts were his own and I knew he wasn't going to share if he still had feelings for the snake Kunoichi.

Mikey walked over to the small group and squeezed in between Kat and Raph, earning himself a small slap on the head by his older brother.

"Alright I got things to do, and bad guys to mess up." Raph growled impatiently.

"Karai's still out there." Leo frowned and shifted his gaze to the floor then looked up again, "The last thing she said to me was comet."

"What does that mean though?" I questioned.

"It sounds like a comic store to me." Kat shrugged and I contemplated her theory. _'Comet Comics. It could be.'_

"Really?!" Mikey cried, eyes sparkling.

"What if it means a comet's coming? Is the Earth doomed?" Casey asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I think you were on the right track Kat. I think it's a place. Maybe where she could be hiding out." Leo said, "Donnie found three locations with the word comet in them. D?"

"Is there a comic store?" Mikey asked.

"No." Donnie stated, "We've got Comet Cleaners on Bleaker's Street here. Earth verses the Comet Creeps is playing at the Argosy Theatre here. And then we've got the Coney Comet roller coaster on Coney Island here." He pulled up each location on the city map on his computer as he named them.

"So, one of these places could be her lair. Theoretically." Donnie suggested.

"Oo oo oo!" Mikey grabbed Leo's shoulders and shook him excitedly, "Can me and Joleen check out the Comet Roller Coaster?! Please?!" He pleaded with his puppy eyes and I giggled, "Come on Leo! Hook a turtle up!"

Leo just shoved Mikey aside, "Donnie and April; you take Comet Cleaners. Raph, Casey, and Kath; you take the movie theatre." Mikey started bouncing up and down and even I could barely contain my excitement, "Me, Mikey, and Joleen will check out Coney Island."

"Aw yea boy! Thanks Leo." Mikey grinned. I laughed and put a hand on his shoulder.

Donnie threw Leo, what looked like a squirt gun of glowing pinkish-orange ooze.

"I have just enough retro-mutagen brewed for three doses." Donnie explained, loading another gun, "Each team gets one. It'll be weeks before I finish more." He warned, throwing Raph the other gun.

"So in other words, don't waste it. Gotcha." Raph said lazily.

"Karai's condition is unique. There's no guarantee this will even work on her." Donnie said.

"Oh great." Kat crossed her arms.

April nudged Kat harshly and I saw her clench her fist, "All we can do is try Donnie."

"Let's move." Leo ordered.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

We walked across the theatre in search for Karai. But so far nothing. And somehow, a monster movie was playing even thought there were no humans to manage it.

I stopped and looked at the screen just as the scientist got shot by the Comet Creep. I let out a yelp of surprise and ran after Raph and Casey. When I made it next to them, Casey slapped the back of my head. I glared at him.

"Ah, these ooze specks aren't workin' right." Raph complained as we made it out of the theatre, "Maybe I should call Donnie."

"It's not your specks dude! We searched every inch of the place." Casey insisted, "Karai's definitely not here."

"Well then where is she?" I crossed my arms and leaned against the wall.

"Let's check one last time. Maybe there's a-" Raph was cut off as a loud roar sounded behind us, followed by a loud thump. We stopped and turned around.

My eyes widened, "Rocksteady…" I whimpered out. I should have known the two 1987 mutants would turn up eventually. There standing before us was a giant mutant Rhino.

"Who?!" Casey questioned.

"Vell, vell, vell." The Rhino said with his Russian accent that could only belong to Ivan Steranko, "Comrade Zeck made good on input." He continued, "Turtle here. And strange human friends."

"Woah!" Casey put his mask down and grabbed his hockey stick, "Another mutant? Dude, he's kinda rad!"

"N-no! He's really not!" I protested.

"Rad, and strong!" Ivan boasted and picked up a car. He spun it around and threw it at us.

"Ah!" We all dodged but I wasn't fast enough and the car hit my foot, knocking me over, "Ah! Ow!"

"Kat!" Raph helped me to my feet, "You ok?"

"Peachy." I growled and forced most of my weight off my now injured left foot.

Raph growled and ran at the mutant. He jumped up, Sais in hand and tried to bring them down on his head. Ivan punched Raph right up in the air.

Raph hit the ground but rolled on contact and jumped up at him again, resulting in Ivan to punch him into the concrete.

"Raph!" I yelled. Casey started hitting exploding hockey pucks at Ivan but they seemed to do nothing.

"Julya fourth!" Ivan chuckled, "Fireworks do you nothing." He ran at Casey but he dodged to the side.

"Well let's see what this does." Casey said, pulling out a baseball bat, "Goongala!" He skated around and hit Ivan's horn, causing it to splinter into a million pieces.

He looked at the broken bat, "O-ok. That didn't work." Ivan raised his fist with a loud growl and punched the vigilante right into the ticket booth.

"No! Casey!" Raph yelled.

Ivan snorted and charged at Raph, picking him up with his horn and slamming him down on the ground. He picked the turtle up again and threw him at the wall hard, causing a loud rack to echo painfully in my ears.

"Raph!" Casey ran to his side, "Wake up Raph! Wake up!"

"Raph!" I growled, "You're gonna pay for that!" I ran at Ivan, jumping from side to side to confuse him.

"Kathrine don't!" Casey called but I ignored him and jumped at him. Ivan spun in a circle and stuck his leg out, connecting with my side. I cried out as I was successfully thrown to the floor.

"No!" Casey yelled and Ivan picked me up with his horn like he did Raph. He slammed me against the pavement and the last thing I heard was Casey scream my name.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

The three of us walked around the amusement park, searching for Karai. Leo held a flashlight and shone it around, trying to catch the faintest glimmer of her scales.

"Dude Leo!" Mikey whispered behind me, "This is so cool!" He spun around in a circle, admiring everything like a five year old child. I giggled at his cuteness. _'Wait what? Did I just think he was cute? Well… I guess he is- stop it!'_

"Could we go on the Whirlwind?" He asked excitedly, "What about the Wheel of Fun! Oo! Could we play Robot Ring Toss? Please!"

"You promised you wouldn't goof around Mikey!" Leo stopped and turned on Mikey, "Seriously. We don't want to scare Karai off." Leo said sternly and continued walking again.

"Aw." Mikey huffed and trudged alone.

"It's ok Mikey." I looked back at him, "Maybe one day you can do all those things." His frown instantly turned into a smile and I smiled as well before turning back to Leo in front of me.

"She's gotta know we're here by now right? Why doesn't she just come out?" Mikey questioned after a long stretch of silence. He had a good point. Why didn't she come out?

Leo stopped when he said that and frowned, "Maybe she's not in her right mind. Or maybe she's worried she'll lose control and attack us. I feel so bad for her…" I frowned and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"We'll get her back Leo." I reassured him.

"I hope you're right." He replied and began walking again.

We walked for a while, looking everywhere for the mutant snake but she was just nowhere to be found.

"Hm, no sign of her." Leo confirmed, "I hope the guys are having better luck." I don't know what it was but when Leo mentioned the guys, I got a sinking feeling in my gut that something was wrong.

I heard a loud thump behind us and we all turned to the sound.

"Woah! Dude! I think I just saw her!" Mikey exclaimed, pointing. We took off after her. We ran past booths of games until we made it to the Ghost House. Lightning and thunder flashed and sounded, creating the perfect scary scene.

"She went into the Ghost House." Mikey whimpered.

We walked in with Leo leading the way. I looked around nervously at all the props and strange lighting. In a way, it spooked me. It was abandoned and dark. Cobwebs hung from the ceiling and I could faintly hear the squeaks of bats deep in the attraction. The creepy evil laugh seemed to echo from every corner and I found myself clinging to Mikey's arm, which he didn't seem to mind. I could tell he was scared too.

"Ehh… uhh… This place isn't so bad…" Mikey whimpered. Suddenly, a large prop of Frankenstein popped out with a loud noise in front of us, making us all scream in terror. Mikey grabbed a hold of me and I grabbed him and we clung to each other. Leo stopped screaming before us and looked at the prop dumbly.

He poked it, making a small creaking sound of wood, "It's just a painted board." He said simply as if nothing had happened. Then a giant head dropped from the ceiling in front of his face, causing him to shriek like a girl and slash at it with his Katana. It fell to the floor and the lights in its eyes flickered out. He stared at it in disbelief and sheathed his weapon. Mikey and I sneaked past behind him, still holding hands which made me blush.

"Hahaha… That didn't scare me at all…" Mikey said. He stopped in front of a painting and screamed. I screamed as well and we both jumped and clung to Leo's arms. His eyes widened and he flinched in surprise.

Mikey chuckled in embarrassment, "Have you been working out?" Leo looked at me and I giggled with a cheesy grin and let go of him.

We all turned at the sound of hissing and we saw a flash of white go past a hallway. Mikey and I let go of Leo and we backed up against the wall, Leo putting a finger to his lips, indicating to be quiet. We walked along the corridor and Leo flicked out the retro-mutagen gun.

Leo stopped as he saw her and sprayed it at her, but it just hit something and spread out.

'_What?'_ I thought but as we turned to the corner, I realized Leo had squirted a mirror! Karai hissed and fled from us.

"Don't let her escape!" Leo yelled and ran after her. Of course, Mikey stopped a moment to admire himself in the mirror. He then took off in a different direction, leaving me one more hallway to look in.

"I got her!" I heard Mikey yell. A thump soon followed after.

"She's right here! Ah!" Leo yelped, "Karai!"

"No!" I ran after her, "Over he- ow!" I hit a mirror and shook my head before turning down another hallway. I ran and we all met up with each other again, chasing her out of the Ghost House. We chased after her.

"Karai! Stop!" I yelled but she just kept going until Mikey shot his Kusarigama chain in front of her, blocking her path. She turned and screeched at us angrily.

"Karai!" Leo yelled, "We want to help you! Don't you remember us?!" He frowned sadly and I did to. I could tell Leo was upset.

Karai stopped for a moment then hissed and lunged at us. She leaped on Mikey.

"Mikey!" I yelled.

" Ah! Get her off! Get her off! She's trying to eat me!" Mikey screamed, pinned beneath the snake girl.

"Karai! It's us! It's me Leo!" Leo yelled desperately and turned to him, still holding Mikey down. I was in a stance, ready to protect Mikey if she tried to hurt him, "Try and remember! Focus!" He pleaded his voice slightly cracking.

Karai seemed to finally realize and she backed off Mikey, slithering away slightly, "Leeeeeooooo."

"We wanna help you Karai." Leo said more calmly now as Karai cowered away, guilt shimmering in her green eyes.

"Can you transform back?" Leo asked her, coming in closer.

She looked at him but did nothing.

"Please Karai…" I tried. She turned to me and her eyes widened, seeming to suddenly realize a new person was there, "You don't know me, but I'm a friend." She tilted her head and looked a bit scared, something I never thought I'd see in the fierce Kunoichi's face.

A loud clang was heard behind us and we turned to the sound before turning back to Karai as she slithered away.

"Karai!" Leo reached out a hand but she was already gone.

"Leo! We gotta go!" I pulled at his arm and he nodded. He ran behind some booths and hid as a van drove into the park.

The van stopped and out came, "Beebop?!" I exclaimed and Leo slapped his hand over my mouth. My eyes widened. I couldn't believe it! It was Beebop!

"Beeop?" Mikey whispered, "Hm. I like it."

"Are you here yet Steranko? What's the deal yo?" He asked through his head set and I realized it was Anton Zeck. _'And if he was Beebop, that must mean that Ivan Steranko is Rocksteady!'_

" Da. Comrade, look behind you."

I looked and immediately gasped. There was Ivan: A.K.A Rocksteady. But with him were Raph, Casey, and Kat! Raph and Casey looked pretty beat up and had a few scratches, while Kat's head was bleeding.

"Whew. Rhino legs very fast!" Ivan said, walking up, "Good workout! Better dan the polaties!"

He opened up the back of the van and I heard an angry yell, "You can't do this!" _'April!'_

"We have friends that are going to kick your butts!" _'Donnie must be in there too!'_

Ivan through them in and then slammed the doors shut, "So. Other turtles are here? Da?"

Zeck turned and started sniffing the air, making some occasional snorting noises. He put a hand to his glasses and started walking around, "Tuuuuuurtles! Come out and plaaaaaaay!"

He looked in our direction and we split up, leaving Mikey where we were before.

"Gotcha. If you surrender, the humans go free!" He shouted.

"Pinky promise." Ivan added with a smirk and I glared at him from behind my crate.

"Forget it! We don't trust you dudes!" Mikey yelled defiantly.

"You has no choice!" Ivan yelled, "In five second, I pop humans' head like the blueberries." He pounded his fists together.

"A four! A three! A two!" Zeck began counting and I saw Leo giving us hand signals behind his crate. We gave him thumbs up and we scattered, "A one!"

"Ok! Don't hurt 'em!" Mikey yelled and jumped out.

"Yea! Leave them alone!" I spat, stepping up beside him.

"Let's talk this over! Um… What do we call you guys now anyway?" Mikey asked and the two mutants looked at each other, "You need mutant names." I turned my head slightly and saw Leo run up to the van. He put a finger to his lips and I looked back at the mutants.

"Um, and it just so happens I am awesome at namin' stuff." Mikey smirked proudly, "How 'bout Bee-" He went to say Beebop but I nudged him a bit, indicating to stall, "Pork Rinds and Chili Cheese Fry!" He saved himself and I snickered a bit at the name.

"Ahhh…."

"Nyet, nyet. Not so good names."

Mikey looked in a different direction, "How 'bout… Sprinkles and Hot Sauce?"

"Nyet." The two stepped closer.

Mikey whimpered and turned his head again, "The Royal Weenies?"

"Nyet!"

"No!"

I jumped a bit and grabbed Mikey's arm. I whispered in his ear as he looked at the van, "You can call them Beebop and Rocksteady now!"

"Then how 'bout um… Beebop and Rocksteady!"

Zeck pointed a finger at Mikey and got in his face, "Is that what you do?! Randomly name enemies based on stuff you see around you?!"

"Eh. Is not so bad. Kind of like the Rocksteady." Ivan said.

Zeck groaned then put a hand to his glasses again, looking in Leo's direction. _'Uh oh!'_

"Aha!" Zeck pointed at Leo and the turtle jumped back, eyes wide in shock, "You think you can get past my goggles son? I saw you a mile away!"

"Not good!" I yelped.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV) **

_Darkness. It surrounded me. I could hear nothing, see nothing, and feel nothing. It was an endless void of nothingness. It swallowed me up and I began to panic. Where was I? What was going on?_

_Suddenly I heard a faint sound. It was quiet and far away, "Kathrine!"_

_Who was calling me?_

"_Kathrine! Wake up!" _'Raph?'

I felt something wash over me. Some feeling. My hearing became clearer and I felt something solid beneath me.

"Kathrine!" It was Raph! And he sounded worried. Was someone hurt? I tried to move my head but nothing but a pained groan escaped my mouth.

"Kat?" I opened my eyes to slits and Raph's worried face came into view. It was blurry at first but then the image cleared and I blinked.

"Raph..?" I croaked out. It all came rushing back to me. The search for Karai. Rocksteady. The fight.

"Thank god you're ok!" Raph wrapped me in a tight hug and my eyes widened in surprise.

"Huh?" I asked before wincing in slight pain. Rocksteady must've hit me hard.

"Sorry!" He pulls back and held me gently, making me blush, "You wouldn't wake up. And when I saw your head…" I saw a tint of pink on his cheeks as I raised my hand to my head. I pulled my head back to reveal crimson liquid. Blood.

I winced.

Suddenly, moonlight flooded into the van and I shielded my eyes.

"Leo!" I turned my head to see April and Donnie. I didn't even know they were in here.

"Sorry it took so long April!" Leo jumped into the van, "I'll have you free in no time." He cut the bindings of… whatever that stuff was off of her.

"Thanks Leo." Donnie said, holding his chest.

I tried to stand but my legs felt weak and I collapsed back onto the floor of the van. Raph got out of the van and picked me up, "Be careful." He told me and I nodded.

"Turtles? Free?!" I turned to see the giant Rhino Rocksteady that took us out.

"Oh boy…" I whimpered.

He snorted and roared before charging at us. Everyone jumped out of the way and I clinged to Raph's neck for dear life.

"What do we do Leo?!" Donnie asked.

"You four go after Karai!" Leo said to Donnie, Casey, April, and Joleen, "Me, Raph, and Mikey will take Rocksteady!"

Raph ran over to a crate and laid me down behind it, "Stay here." He said and ran off.

I watched him go worriedly.

"Hey Rhino man!" Raph took out his retro-mutagen gun and waved it around, "You want some retro mutagen?!" He ran off with Mikey and Leo following him. They soon led Rocksteady out of sight.

I sat there, listening to the distant fighting and shouts until Beebop suddenly was thrown out of the Ghost House, his face covered in white dust.

I gasped as Joleen and the others jumped out in front of him. A big fight broke out and although the odds were against the pig, he still managed to get Joleen and Donnie on the floor.

"Joleen!" I yelled and threw a stone at Beebop's head, causing him to turn to me, "Uh oh."

"You picked the wrong night to mess with me girl!" His afro started to light up and I raised my hands up to defend myself. I heard a loud bellow and I looked up to see Rocksteady tumbling out of the sky. He fell right on Beebop and the both tumbled into the van, knocking it right over. Beebop landed on his back and Rocksteady landed right on top of him.

"Ugh..." Donnie sat up, "Everyone ok?"

"If you call getting beaten by a pig ok, then yes." Jojo groaned.

"Karai!" Leo walked over, "I know you're here! Come out! You don't have to be afraid anymore!"

I expected Karai to stay hidden but she slowly came out from behind a small booth with a hiss.

Leo walked up to her until they were only a few feet apart, "We can help you." He pointed to retro-mutagen gun at her, "With this!"

She looked a bit doubtful before bowing her head to him. Leo sprayed the retro-mutagen on her and she looked at her snake hands, waiting for something to happen.

I frowned, "Oh no…"

"It doesn't work." Leo frowned and looked at it as Donnie walked up to him, "Donnie?!"

"I told you Leo! Karai is special. She's not a normal mutant." Donnie explained.

"It was all for nothing?" Raph walked up, a hand lying over his shoulder.

"It doesn't matter." Leo shook his head and I swore I saw tears shimmering in his eyes, "You can come home with us Karai. We'll take care of you." Leo walked closer to her, "I promise."

"Noooo…." Karai closed her eyes and turned her head, "Too dangeroussss…" She shielded her head with her hand, "My mind issss going…" She turned away and slithered towards the edge of the platform.

"Then… Then why did you want us to find you?" Leo asked.

Karai turned to him again, "Wanted to ssssay goodbye… To all of you…"

I felt tears prick my own eyes as she slithered away and jumped over the railing and into the water.

"No!" Leo's cry of anguish rang in my ears and I watched as he ran to the ledge, "Karai!"

Everyone hung their heads. Mikey sniffed and let out a whimper and Joleen hugged him tightly. I lowered my head where I was and felt a tear slip down my face. _'Poor Karai…'_

"We'll figure out a way to help you Karai." I heard Leo vow, "I promise."

I felt a pair of arms pull me into a hug and I looked up to see Raph hugging me. I gratefully hugged back.

"Guys?" I looked up at April, whipping my eyes, "Beebop and Rocksteady are gone."

"Ah let 'em go." Raph said, picking me up again, "The next time I see them, they won't walk away." He looked down at me and I gave a small smile.

"Come on team." Mikey said quietly, holding Joleen's hand, "Let's go home." I wrapped my arms around Raph's neck to steady myself as we began our walk home. I couldn't help but glance back at the place we last saw Karai. I hoped she'd be ok…


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**Previously…**

_I hoped she'd be ok…_

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I sat on the couch, bored out of my mind. When Joleen and I first came to the TMNT world, I thought it would be non-stop action and adventure and fun. Turns out more time passed between the episodes than I thought so it wasn't constant action. I gave a big, loud sigh and let my head hang off the couch, letting the blood rush to my head, and making my brain feel weird under intense pressure. My ear flicked a bit.

"Uh, what are you doing?" I heard the familiar voice of Joleen and tilted my head, seeing her on the other side of the room, appearing upside down.

"I'm so bored I'm gonna scream!" I groaned.

"Please don't." Raph grunted.

I ignored him and stuck my tongue out and made a low yell that sounded more annoying than noisy.

"Was it really necessary to quote?" Jojo giggled. I stopped and chuckled. I had quoted Mikey from… whatever episode but it was the perfect opportunity.

"Yes Joleen. It was." I smirked and Joleen facepalmed.

Raph smirked and chuckled, shaking his head. I grinned at that and sat up, jumping to my feet. I instantly regretted it when I stumbled and fell on my butt from dizziness, causing them both to laugh. I huffed and crossed my arms but couldn't help the small smile that formed on my face.

Three weeks had passed since Karai had left and both Leo and Master Splinter were still greatly upset. I couldn't even begin to imagine the pain they were going through, especially Splinter. He lost his daughter so many years ago and yet he was still no close to getting her back.

Life here was much more complicated than I originally thought. I guess in all my fantasies I thought we'd be having fun, joking, going on cool mission, Raph immediately falling in love with me- _'Did I just think that?' _Anyway the point was it wasn't what I thought it was. Though I never regret coming here, I wished we came at a better time. But I got one wish so I probably shouldn't push my luck.

There was one flaw though. I missed my family. I didn't say it out loud and neither did Joleen but I could see it in her eyes. The pain of loss. I'm sure it's in my eyes too but then I wasn't the best at hiding emotions. But every day I got better. I didn't want to seem weak to the turtles, especially not Raph…

Raph… God every time I looked at him it was like I couldn't take my eyes off of him. He's a hothead on the outside but soft on the inside. He's awesome, fun to be around. I just loved everything about him. Ok I'll admit it. I _do_ have a crush on him. Or at least I think I do. I'm not good with relationships, never was. It was kind of hard for me to tell what this feeling was. But I think I knew. I think it was... love… But why would he ever like me the same way? I'm a human from another dimension. I'm nothing special compared to any other girl.

'_Why am I even thinking about this?' _I shook my head to clear my thoughts and just at that moment, I heard a loud bang and a pair of yells.

"It's going to explode!"

We all turned our attention to the other room that Donnie used as his lab. There was a bright yellowish-orange light illuminating from the doorway but it suddenly stopped.

"What the..?" Jojo murmered softly and we made our way over to the lab. As we got closer we could hear arguing and Splinter was already standing in the doorway.

"-going to teach you such a lesson! I- Gah!" Master Splinter took quick work of the two youngest brothers. In just moments they were at his mercy, his fingers jabbed in their pressure points.

"What is going on here?" The rat master asked or rather demanded sternly.

"Since when did retro mutagen start doing that?" I jumped at the sound of April's voice beside me and quickly looked at the table where a beaker of retro mutagen sat. Except… it was sparkling.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

I watched Donnie look into a microscope from beside Mikey on the couch. I giggled as I saw the orange clad turtle playing with action figures at the corner of my eye.

"Wow! It's bonding rate is phenomenal!" He pulled away from the scope, "Hah I can't believe it! This'll save my months of lab work! Ok let me see…" He grabbed a liquid dropper and took some of the retro mutagen in it, "One small drop…" He squeezed a drop into a mutagen canister and the green goo almost immediately turned a shade of light orange!

"And I'm able to transform an entire vile of mutagen into retro mutagen!" He dropped the liquid dropper and stared, eyes wide at the canister, grinning from ear to ear, "Hahaha! Mikey! You're amazing!"

"I know." Mikey slammed his action figure and a pizza a slice together and I gave him a small noogie. He swatted my hand and smiled at me.

"Wow did we step into some kind of alternate dimension here?" Raph asked, obviously unable to believe what he was hearing.

"Ok, what chemicals did you use to create the rapid cellular bonding?" Donnie asked Mikey.

"Uh I think I added a bunch of stuff like Uranade… Antilight… uh… Moronic Acid..? And some uh… garlic cappuccino pizza..?"

We all stared at him for a moment before Raph broke the silence.

"Nope. Same dimension."

"Are you kidding me?" Donnie asked quietly.

"Here it comes..." I heard Kat whisper in my ear.

"You do ONE awesome thing and you can't even remember how you did it?!" Donnie yelled.

I stifled a giggle and covered my mouth.

"Donatello." Master Splinter said sternly, "Be glad that Michelangelo's tomfoolery has yielded the gift that it did."

Mikey grinned happily.

"Focus on the task at hand. You must find all of the transformed people of New York and change them back."

"But Sensei we don't even know what happened to them." Leo protested.

"I think I know." We all turned to April sitting on the floor.

"They were taken to Dimension X by the Kraang." She continued and looked up creepily, "I can see them in my dreams. Millions of mutated humans, trapped there."

"Well that wasn't creepy at all…" I muttered under my breath and Mikey snickered.

"So we drop into TCRI, brake into their portal, and zap ourselves to Dimension X." Raph said, pounding his fist in his palm.

"Yo, we can do this!" Mikey exclaimed confidently, "We can save New York!"

"And I've got the perfect new invention to storm Dimension X!" Donnie said with a smirk.

"Donnie…" I saw Kat look up at Donnie slowly, as if almost embarrassed to say anything, "I-I don't suppose there's enough retro mutagen to… change _us_ back?" She flicked her ears and ducked her head.

My eyes widened and I looked at Donnie hopefully. Could he really make us human again? My tail kinked slightly.

Donnie smiled gently and put a hand on both our shoulders, "Of course I can."

I grinned happily and he led us to the lab, everyone else trailing behind.

"Hey." I felt a tug on my arm and I turned to see Mikey's cute face, "You sure about this dudette? You're super cute as a cat."

I giggled and my face flushed, "Don't get me wrong, I like being a cat but… this tail keep getting the way and I'm not used to all the sounds and smells. I'd rather be human. But you're still cute as a mutant." I covered my mouth and blushed a dark red.

I swore I saw a tint of pink on Mikey's freckled cheeks as he replied, "And you'll still be cute as a human." He smiled sweetly and I hugged him. I felt his strong arms around me and I grinned happily.

"Ahem." We pulled apart to see everyone standing and staring at us. I saw Kath smirking and I blushed more, trying to cover it up.

Donnie held up two doses of retro mutagen, "You ready?" I took a deep breath and nodded, walking over. Everyone backed away from us and I shut my eyes as Don squeezed out the orange liquid onto our heads.

I felt a small ache overcome my body and I dropped to my knees and clenched my fists. It was painful but not nearly as bad as when I was mutated. After a moment the pain subsided and I dared to open my eyes. _'Did it work?'_

I lifted my hands to my head and felt around. I smiled as I felt no cat ears and I noticed I could hear and see normally again! I turned around and didn't see a tail. I jumped up.

"Thank you Donnie!" I exclaimed.

"Yea thanks Don." I turned and saw Kat without any ears or tail. I smiled. We were back to normal.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

As we jumped across the rooftops towards Donnie's 'big surprise,' I couldn't help but grin. I was human again! Don't get me wrong, I loved being a mutant. In fact it was pretty cool. But it was also overwhelming. It was hard to keep up with all my enhanced senses, especially around a bunch of boys. Ugh, how I hated my acute sense of smell at times. Not to mention, even after all these months, I had been still fighting my animal urge to run away and never come back. The sense of freedom and power was overwhelming and I was happy Donnie had finally turned me back.

Suddenly, everyone stopped and I stood on my tiptoes, looking over Leo's shoulder, "What is it?"

Donnie grinned at me and pointed at the water tower. I raised my eyebrow in confusion, "A… water tower..?"

"That's you're new invention." Leo said in an unamused way before everyone burst out laughing. Me and Joleen exchanged glances, trying to figure out water it could be. It had to be something more than _just_ a water tower. Right?

"Wow that's one big step for turtle kind Donnie." Raph laughed, "Nice."

"It's not exactly what it appears to be." Donnie retorted.

'_I knew it'_

"Get down!" Leo exclaimed suddenly. I looked up and saw a Kraang stealth ship fly over us. I dove under the water tower long with everyone else. We hid in the shadows until it flew away.

I sighed, sagging against the wooden post, "Man that was close…" I breathed.

"They're scanning for humans." Leo observed.

I gulped. That meant us now. I watched as a weird Kraang robot-like thing hovered around an apartment building, its sparkling pink laser scanning through the windows.

Two kraang walked towards the building and walked inside, lasers drawn. In less than a minute they dragged out two humans and threw them to the floor.

"That which is known as escape is what is known as futile." One said in its chilling robotic voice.

"Prepared to be mutated by Kraang." Spoke another robot, holding a gun pointed at them.

"Please!"

"Don't do it!"

"No!"

Just before the Kraang could pull the trigger, we threw down our weapons, ninja stars, and knives, impaling the Kraang. The kraang kept trying to aim at the people but the mutagen went flying in the air.

My eyes widened and I dove for the people, "Watch out!" I knocked them out of the way just in time, the mutagen barely missing my head.

I sighed and looked at them, "Are you ok?"

The woman nodded, "Thank you for saving-" She broke off as Raph stepped up behind me.

Her eyes became wide with terror and her and man scrambled to their feet, running away.

"Alien Turtles!"

"Great job Raph." I rolled my eyes and stood up. I wasn't prepared for the rough hands on my shoulder as I was spun around to the short mutant turtle.

"What were you thinking?!" He shouted, quickly earning my attention, "You could have been mutated into one of those Kraang things!"

I blinked in shock at his outburst. Normally I wouldn't be surprised by his bursts of anger but this time he was yelling at me for a different reason other than stealing his last slice of pizza.

His eyes softened and he sighed, "Sorry. Just… be careful alright? I ain't losin' you to one of those alien blobs."

I blinked then nodded dumbly. What else could I do?

"It is the ones known as the turtles and Kraang's experiment."

Raph whipped around and drew out his Sais, spinning them expertly. As I unsheathed my small Tanto, I couldn't get the words that Raph had spoken out of my head. _'Ain't losin' you…'_ What did that mean? And what did the Kraang mean about experiment?

"Booyakashaw!" Raph's brothers and Joleen attacked the Kraang from behind and together we made quick work of them. In seconds, the Kraang were squealing as they skittered away.

I grinned in triumph but our moment in glory was short lived as I spotted more Kraang further down the alley.

Raph stepped on an escaping Kraang and grabbed his Sais from the trashed robot, "Let's kick some Kraang!

As bright pink lasers lit up the dark alley, the brother ran at the Kraang, using a cargo crate to their advantage.

"Jojo heads up!" Mikey yelled and Joleen turned just in time to stab a Kraang bot with her Tanto.

"Aw yea!" I smirked but suddenly a bunch of lasers started raining down on us.

"Woah!" Leo yelped and jumped away from the lasers. He grabbed a trash can lid and tossed it at the floating weapon like a Frisbee. Mikey jumped up and flung his Kusarigama chain around it and it fell to the floor, tied up tight by a metal chain.

"Great job Mikey!" Jojo praised and Mikey grinned at her. His grin faltered as more lasers shot towards him.

"Back off me yo!" He shouted as he flung the Kraang weapon at them, successfully knocking down a line of Kraang.

I stabbed a Kraang and stood up panting, "That all you got you stupid aliens?!" I yelled at the ruined bot. I laser flew past my head and my eyes widened at the Kraang closing in on me, "Sorry I asked!" I turned and fled from the aliens.

We all backed up to each other in a circle, facing the alien threat with weapons drawn.

"This… is not good…" Joleen remarked with a hint of worry edging her usual cheerful voice.

A Kraang pointed a laser at Leo and it charged up, ready to shoot.

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a bread loaf hit the Kraang in the head. I blinked in confusion and looked at Leo, sharing a look. _'Where did that come from?'_

The Kraang bent down to pick it up, examining it with curiosity, seemingly to have forgotten what it was doing.

"Oo! Bread!"

I figure shot out of the shadows and tackled the Kraang, making weird gobbling noises and pecking at the bot.

The others peered over our shoulders and looked at the event taking place with a look of… I guess you could say, _'What the shell?'_

The strange being looked up at us with a smile, "Oh. Hiya fellas."

The Kraang lasers charged up and started to shoot, but before they could even touch the strange mutant bird, a large dark figure plowed right into the Kraang, destroying them on impact. It grabbed a pink Kraang in its mouth and bit down on it before tossing it away as if it was nothing, ripping apart another robot and roaring in triumph.

"Leatherhead?!" Mikey exclaimed.

I turned to the Kraang as they're eyes opened, glowing blue. They all turned to each other and started shooting at themselves!

Another mutant floated out of another alley, screeching in a money-like way.

"Dr. Rockwell?" Donnie asked, shocked.

The mutant bird from before flew over the Kraang, squawking loudly, "Pigeon Pete?" Raph said.

The Kraang shot in the air at the bird and he yelped before retreating away from them. Suddenly, a dark figure dropped down into the shadows, bashing the last few Kraang. As on tried to retreat, the figure squashed it beneath his foot.

Joleen gasped beside me and I felt her shift closer to Mikey.

"You." Leo sneered.

"Slash…" I said slowly, gaping at the mutant before me, realizing just how intimidating the mutant snapping turtle was in person.

"Greetings turtles." He posed before us, almost making himself look taller, "Long time no see." The other mutants stepped up behind him and looked at us. Leatherhead roared and I flinched slightly, feeling smaller than ever.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

We climbed the rooftops and I watched cautiously as Raph and Slash exchanged a hand greeting.

"Raphael. Good to see you brother. And the rest of you." Slash greeted politely.

"Turtles, meet my team. Dedicated to fighting the Kraang. The Mighty Mutanimals! You already know my second in command." Slash said with a smirk.

Mikey turned towards the edge of the building as Leatherhead climbed over the ledge, "Leatherhead!" He ran over to him, pushing past us, and threw his arms around the mutated alligator.

Leatherhead smiled and chuckled to himself, hugging Mikey back, "It is good to see you too Michelangelo." He looked up at us, "All of you."

I looked over at Dr. Rockwell and saw Donnie staring at him. Not that I could blame him, as he was picking fleas out of his fur and sucking on his fingers.

"And what my dear boy, are you staring at?" The monkey asked without turning around.

"Dr. Rockwell?" Donnie exclaimed, obviously still in shock.

"Indeed." He went up right in Donnie's face, "The Kraang experimented on my mind, giving me physic powers and accidentally returning my vast intellect in the process." He floated upside down and stuck his tongue out, blowing a raspberry at the turtle, as if almost gloating.

"Rockwell's the brains of the team." Slash continued, "And this is the final member of the Mutanimals." He gestured to the small shack with a shadowed figure on top, silhouetted by the bright moon.

"Pigeon Pete?" Kathrine asked in disbelief.

"The world's most useless mutant?" Raph continued.

"Hey!" The pigeon flew down awkwardly and crashed in front of Raph and Kat, quickly getting up, "I've toughened up a lot since the last time you saw me! I was just a pigeon boy! Now I'm a pigeon man!" I raised my eyebrow at him, noticing a tattoo of a pretzel on his chest, "I'm the team's spy!"

"More like decoy." Raph muttered but grunted slightly as Kath elbowed him in his plastron.

Slash turned back to us and eyed me and Kat, "I see you have new members to your team too."

Raph nodded, "Long story. This is Joleen," He pointed at me then at Kat, "and Kathrine."

Mikey popped up beside me, "They came from a different dimension!"

Slash looked at me, "Is that so?"

I nodded once in response, not bothering to explain myself. Slash nodded at me, and then threw a piece of bread across the rooftop and Pete took off after it, yelling out, "Bread!"

"Some leader Slash." Leo shoved his way in front of us and faced off Slash, "Using your teammate as bait."

"You got a problem with that Leonardo?" Slash asked him in a warning tone, leaning down to his level and glaring at him.

"You attacked us! You tried to destroy us!" Leo yelled back.

Slash recoiled, eyes wide, "I wasn't… right in the head then." He put a hand to his head, "I-it was the mutagen."

I narrowed my eyes slightly and grabbed Mikey' arm, standing slightly in front of him. Mutagen or not, I didn't trust him.

By the look on Leo's face, he clearly didn't believe it either.

Mikey looked at me with a small smile, "He did help us. And everyone deserves a second chance." He reasoned.

I frowned, "But he hurt you. I'm not gonna give him the chance to do that again." I said sternly.

Mikey gave a small smile, "I'm all good dudette. It's ok."

I sighed as I looked at his puppy eyes, unable to resist, "Alright, but I've got my eye on you Slash." I looked at him with a warning look.

Slash straightened his back as Leatherhead put a hand on his shoulder, "We trust him with our lives." He said, "Come turtles. Meet our benefactor. Then you will surely change your mind, Leonardo." Leatherhead peered down at the blue clad leader, addressing him before walking away with Slash.

Leo looked ready to deny the offer, but Mikey's puppy eyes once again won over him and he sighed in defeat, "Fine. But if this is a trap, your shell is mine Slash." He threatened.

I had to say, I completely agreed with him.

We dropped into a dark warehouse and immediately circled back to back. The Mutanimals looked around suspiciously before running off in different directions, leaving us and the turtles alone. My eyes widened and I felt a warm hand grasp mine. I looked down and saw Mikey holding my head. My cheeks immediately turned red.

Suddenly a light flashed on and we turned towards the source, weapons drawn and Mikey still holding my hand. Not that I was complaining.

"It's a trap!" Kathrine shouted.

"Oh no my friends. I assure this is not a trap." A shadowed figure stood at a desk in front of the light, "Greetings, ninja turtles."

I heard Leo gasp beside me and the light was switched of, another main one turning on, revealing the figure's face.

My eyes widened.

"Kurztman?" Leo exclaimed in surprise.

He smiled, "Good to see you boys. Been a long time." He said, smirking.

Leo led us up towards his desk and we put our weapons away.

"We thought you got mutated like the rest of New York!" Raph said.

"I made it through." Kurztman replied, folding his arms and leaning to the right, "I tried to find you four but you were gone. Fortunately I tracked down these noble warriors to help keep up the fight against the Kraang."

'_Wait…'_ I thought, _'is he trying to accuse them of running away like cowards?!'_

"I wouldn't exactly call them all noble." Leo muttered and Slash growled at him, looking like he could tear him apart at any moment. I gripped Mikey's hand tighter.

"No one in the outside world knows what's really going on." Kurztman continued, "The military, the media… they're no help. They're all controlled by the Kraang."

"Like those navy guys at the front entrance." I said, putting the pieces together.

Kurztman nodded sincerely, "But now that the turtles are back, we can stop the invasion. Together."

"What?!" Slash, who was momentarily having a stare off with Leo, turned to Kurztman with a look of outrage.

"No way!" Leo protested.

"I'm not teaming up with him!" Slash pointed a finger at Leo like a little kid who was tattle tailing on their friend.

"That's enough!" The only male human in the room ordered, "We can't afford to waste any more time."

"As much as I hate to admit it, he's right guys." I said looking at the guys. They all glanced at me and Mikey and I immediately dropped Mikey's hand, my cheeks flaring up once more.

Kurztman pulled down a sheet with a string and turned on a small white projector. The turtles had a mix of expressions that went from confused, to annoyed, to amazed.

A picture of some Kraang appeared on the mini screen and Kurztman began to speak, "The Kraang have spent the last few months building a mutagen missile." The slide show showed a giant tower looking structure with a bunch of Kraang surrounding it.

I watched with interest as an image of a giant missile looking thing appeared.

"Which their going to fire at the Earth itself."

I heard Raph gasp as an image of a weird looking mutant thing popped up. Was that supposed to be Mona Lisa?

Kurztman quickly changed the slide and cleared his throat, "Just ignore that."

"There's enough mutagen in that payload-!" Donnie started.

"To mutate the Earth into another Dimension X!" Rockwell finished.

"It's rude to finish other people's sentences Rockwell." Donnie glared at him from behind the mutant monkey.

"Well then clearly you'll have to speak faster Donatello." Rockwell smirked and Donnie silently steamed behind him.

"If you think I'm gonna work with this scrawny-" Slash growled.

"I have way more experience-" Leo retorted

"We should sit and brake bread!"

"You're the most useless-!"

"Now's not the time Pete!"

"You tiny brained reptile!"

"You take that back!"

As my gaze flickered back and forth between the feuding mutants, and Kat, I groaned in annoyance. We weren't getting anywhere with this.

"Will you give pizza a chance?! There's enough pizza for everyone!" Mikey added and I facepalmed.

"Oh no!" They found me!" Kurztman alarmed shout made everyone shut up immediately and look at him, "I don't know how but they found me!"

A loud banging started coming from the warehouse garage door and after a third hit, the whole thing bursts through to reveal an army of Kraang and a Biodroid!

"It is the ones called the turtles and the others calling themselves the Mighty Mutanimals!" A Kraang observed, surrounding us.

"And the ones known as Kraang's experiments!" Another added, "Kraang! Retrieve for Kraang!"

I gulped, "Oh sewer apples…"

"Get 'em!" Slash yelled and the Mutanimals attacked, roaring, squawking, screeching, and yelling.

I jumped into the fight and attacked the nearest Kraang with my Tanto.

"It is the one known as Kraang's-"

"Oh just shut up already!" I yelled and stabbed it through the chest, pink sparks falling around my feet.

"Ahh!" I heard a high pitched yell and I turned in time to see Mikey get thrown right into me. I yelped as we crashed to the floor with me pinned to the floor by him. Mikey groaned and our eyes met. Everything around me seemed to disappear and all my focus was on those bright baby blue eyes. We stared at each other for what seemed like eternity before I heard Kath yelling at me.

"Get up lovebirds! There's time for that later!" She yelled, her voice strained as she pushed against a Kraang bot.

I blinked a few times and Mikey shook his head, his face clearly turning a dark red.

"S-sorry Jojo…" He stuttered, getting up off of me and holding out a hand.

I smiled sheepishly, my face hot as a grabbed his hand and was pulled up to my feet, "It's alright."

Mikey smiled then ducked quickly as a laser flew past his head, singeing the ends of his bandana tails, "Woah!"

"Watch out!" I heard Raph yell and we both turned to see the Biodroid pointing it's 'butt cannons', "He's got a hot one in the chamber!"

The lasers fired and I jumped out of the way as one came straight at me.

"The Kraang intel!" Kurztman cried out. I quickly blocked a Kraang laser with my Tanto and slashed it's head off before turning to another and stabbing it.

I finished off another Kraang and saw Kurztman pull out what looked like a large memory chip. I scanned the area and my eyes widened as I saw a Kraang aiming it's blaster at him. I gasped and ran towards him, "Watch out!" I leapt towards him at the last second and time seemed to slow down. I felt searing pain spread out through my arm and heard a loud shriek. It took me a moment to realize that the one making that noise was me.

"No!"

"Joleen! Noooo!"

My limp body hit the floor and my world turned black.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

I stared in horror at my sister lying on the floor unconscious. I watched as Mikey ran over to her and scooped her up in his arms.

"Turtles! We're leaving!" I heard Leo yell behind me.

"Mutanimals! Retreat!"

My eyes narrowed and I glared at the Kraang, tightening my grip on my Tanto, "No way!" I went to attack but felt a firm grip on my arm. I turned and glared at the turtle behind me, "Let me go Raph!"

"No. We have to get Joleen back to the shop." He said sternly, looking into my eyes.

My mind started to think about how mesmerizing his emerald green eyes were but I pushed the thought away. Now wasn't the time to think about that, "The Kraang-"

"Will pay. I promise. But right now your friend needs help." He growled.

I opened my mouth the retort but instead sighed and nodded, "OK…"

He nodded and took my hand in his, leading me out of the warehouse with the others.

I frowned as Joleen groaned and whimpered lying on the couch in the pizza shop. I gently dabbed a damp sponge on her head to cool her down, as well as to try and wake her up.

What was most heart wrenching was Mikey sitting on the floor beside her, holding her hand tightly. No one could mistake the look of concern and love in his innocent eyes. It was clear how much the small turtle cared for Jojo. Maybe those two were blinded by it, but they both loved each other deeply.

A small smile tugged at the corner of my mouth. In the other room I could hear the soft murmuring of the others. The only ones in the room were me, Jojo, Mikey, and Master Splinter.

I was pulled out of my thoughts as I heard Mikey shout, "Joleen!" I looked down at her and was greeted by two sea blue eyes staring into my chocolate brown eyes.

I grinned, "Thank goodness you're ok!"

"Kat..?" She asked weakly, "Mikey?"

"Perhaps we should leave these two alone to speak." Master Splinter offered.

"Huh?" I looked at him, "But-" He gave me a look and then I realized what he was doing, "Oh! Right." I stood up and put the sponge down, following Splinter out of the room and into Donnie's makeshift lab.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"What was all that about?" I asked quietly

Mikey shrugged and I looked down to see him holding my hand once more. I blushed and when he followed my gaze he let go, avoiding my eyes, "Sorry…"

I frowned and grabbed his hand again, refusing to let this moment pass up, "It's alright Mikey. I don't mind."

He looked up at me in surprise, "You don't..?"

I shook my head with a small smile and winced slightly from the movement, "In fact I… I kinda like it…" I blushed and lowered my gaze.

I felt Mikey's finger lift my chin up and our eyes met once more, as they had before.

"So do I…" Mikey murmured.

We both blushed and I gave a small smile. Mikey smiled back and I realized just how close our faces were.

'_It's now or never...'_ I slowly closed the gap between us and my lips met his, my eyes fluttering shut. I felt him stiffen but he didn't pull away. Instead, he kissed back.

'_Is this really happening?!'_ His lips were soft and small, perfectly matching mine.

The moment didn't last long though, since I eventually had to breathe. My eyes opened and I watched as his eyes slowly opened. My cheeks felt warm and his were a tint of pink. As the shock of what I did caught up with me, I immediately looked away from him, embarrassed.

"Joleen..?" I slowly looked up at the mutant turtle to see him smiling. _'What is he smiling about?'_

"Y-yea..?" I asked. The room suddenly felt very hot.

"Why did you..?" He trailed off, his face growing redder.

Making up excuses wouldn't get me out of this so I decided to just go right out and tell him, "Because I like you Michelangelo… I always have…"

A long silence stretched out and I closed my eyes, certain that I had just blown it. I was surprised to hear a sigh of relief.

"Well… I-I do too… A lot…" I looked up in shock and saw him fiddling with his two pointer fingers. He liked me? Did he actually return my feelings for him?

"Does this mean we can… do that again..?" He squeaked.

I grinned, despite my pain and nodded, "Yes." His smile reflected mine and before I could make a move, his lips crashed into mine. I was shocked at first but soon got used to it and closed my eyes.

"Ahem."

We immediately broke apart, both panting softly. We turned our heads to the doorway and saw everyone standing there. I blushed madly. It was one of those moments when you just wish a big hole would open and swallow you up.

"Great job sis." Kat smirked at me, giving me a thumbs up and I ducked my head.

"Congratulations my son." Master Splinter smiled at us.

"Thank you Sensei." Mikey grinned at his father.

I couldn't believe it. After months of hoping and wishing, it finally paid off. Nothing could compare to how happy I felt right now as I sat there, Mikey's arm around my shoulders and my hand in his; our fingers intertwined perfectly.

* * *

**(Kathrine's POV)**

After Mikey and Jojo's little moment together, we all gathered in Donnie's lab to look on Kurztman's drive. As Donnie typed on his keyboard, I let my mind wander for the second time today.

It wasn't hard to guess that Mikey and Joleen were a thing now but… what about me? If Mikey and Joleen found love together could the same happen between me and Raph..? I found myself looking at him while his back was turned. His green eyes flashed in my mind and I remembered the look of concern and worry on his face. Perhaps it was a possibility but… maybe not. Raph could just be caring because we're friends. There were no signs that he liked me in that way.

"Hey Kat? You ok?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and saw Raph looking at me. _'Idiot!'_ I'd been caught staring, "Uh yea. Everything's fine." I forced a smile across my face and he hesitated for a moment before turning away once more.

I let out a quiet sigh. What was the point of lingering on stuff like that? I was better off focusing on the stuff that _was_ happening. The Kraang.

"I've got it!" Donnie reported, "We can disable the guidance system, or better yet ha-"

"Hack into the system and send the missile somewhere where it can't do any harm!" Rockwell lifted his chin proudly.

"Stupid physic chimp." Donnie glared at the mutant as he made a series of noises and his eyes popped out of his head.

"Ok." Leo said, lifting his finger, "We ninja in from above and then we drop down and disarm the missile."

"Forget it." Slash growled, "I say ground attack. They won't even know what hit 'em."

"A ground attack is way too risky!" Leo told him, getting in his face once more.

Raph suddenly appeared beside them and pushed them apart, "I think the only way this mission is gonna work is if we do both." I blinked in shock. Raph never broke up fights.

"Forget it Raphael! Leave this to the Mighty Mutanimals!" Slash ordered, "Come on guys." He turned away and walked towards the hole in the floor that lead to the sewers, his team following him, "We're out of here."

"Leatherhead!" Mikey yelped in a pleading voice, "Wait hold up!"

"Just let him go Mikey. It's not worth it." Leo said sternly, glaring at Leatherhead as he crawled down into the hole.

Ok, that was a jerk move on Leo's part.

"We need a way to drop down on that missile." Leo turned back to us, continuing his plan, "Donnie."

"I've got something that just might work." He smiled.

"We can go right?" Joleen asked.

Leo looked at us for a moment, his eyes hard. He sighed, "Yes but as long as you keep up."

"I'm sure they can keep up Leo. They have for the past few months since they've been here." I looked at Raph and smiled at him thankfully to which he returned with a wink that made me blush.

"Yea I'm fine Leo." Jojo smiled a bit, "I've been hurt worse."

"Alright then." He said.

The turtles groaned as we stood back on the rooftop with the water tower. I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Not this again." Raph complained

"Are we gonna flood the place?" Mikey asked. It was a good question.

Donnie jumped up to a ledge and smirked, "Not exactly." He turned a small metal dial and a small hissing noise reached our ears. The boards of the tower bent and snapped off and I shielded myself, expecting a wave of water to come crashing down. I was surprised to find not water emerge, but air! The tower collapsed and I giant hot air balloon floated up above us.

"Woah…" Mikey murmered in awe.

I gasped.

"I give you…" Donnie switched on a large spotlight, "The Turtle Blimp!"

I heard Joleen squeal beside me and I grinned in amazement. _'Yes! The blimp from the old cartoon series!'_

"Woah…"

"Cool…"

"What is it..?"

"Donnie, you are officially a genius." I grinned, and he smiled at me.

* * *

**(Joleen's POV)**

"Whoo hoo!" I laughed as I stood behind the metal railing of the Turtle Blimp, the cool wind blowing through my hair. I could see everything from up there! _'I wish I could stay here up here forever!'_

"Guys! Check it out!" Raph exclaimed suddenly. _'So much for that idea'_

"The Mutanimals' ground attack is the perfect distraction. While the Kraang are focusing on them, we can stop the missile!" I looked over the railing and smiled. He was right, the Kraang were completely distracted. This would be a walk in the park.

"Then let's get down there and shut this place down!" Kathrine pounded her fist into her palm.

"See Leo," Mikey smiled hopefully. "maybe we're meant to work together. Huh? Huh yea?" He nudged him slightly but Leo didn't change his expression of annoyance and… jealousy?

The fight went on and it looked as if the Mighty Mutanimals might win, but then…

Kat gasped, "Guys look!" She pointed down to the battlefield and I squinted to see what she was pointing at.

My eyes widened, "No it can't be… Kraang Sub Prime?!" I squeaked.

"Slash needs help!" Kat exclaimed and I could see him facing the little alien.

"Let's end this, now." Leo ordered then looked at us, "You stay here."

I opened my mouth to protest but before I could get a word out he jumped over the side and slid down to the missile on a rope.

"Don't worry Joleen." Mikey smiled at me then jumped down to join his brothers.

I groaned in frustration. They thought we were helpless but we're not!

"Well come on."

"Huh?" I looked up at Kat then smirked, "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

She nodded and smirked back. She grabbed a rope and jumped over the side and I quickly followed, "Booyakahsaw!"

"What?!" Leo yelled as we descended past the missile to the floor of the battle field. I laughed and unsheathed my Tanto, Kat did the same. We grinned and split up.

I ran at a group of Kraang and sliced them in half, "Ha!" Turning around, I ducked and leapt up at a Kraang, stabbing it just above its chest. I watched as it powered down and fell at my feet, pink sparks flying out.

"Kraang! It is the ones known as Kraang's test subjects!"

I turned to the voice and narrowed my eyes, "What are you talking about test subjects?!"

Suddenly, all laser guns were pointed at me, "Uh oh…"

I heard a loud roar and the Kraang dropped to the floor all at once. I grinned in relief, "Leatherhead!"

He turned to me and my face fell as I saw the stern look in his eyes, "What are you doing here? It is dangerous for you to be here."

"There was no way we were going to sit around and do nothing while you guys fight the Kraang!" I yelled over the noise of the laser guns.

The gator growled a bit then sighed, "Be careful then. Michelangelo will be most upset if you are harmed." He charged back into the fight with another bone chilling roar.

I ran in the opposite direction and slashed at every Kraang that got in my way.

"What are you waiting for you imbicles! Get the girls! Now!" Kraang Sub Prime yelled angrily.

'_What did they want us for?'_

I continued to fight the Kraang, my mind racing with battle moves the turtles had used. Slash left; slash right, jump and turn. Repeat. I smirked as the Kraang went down, one by one. An aching pain began to develop in my arm from the laser shot in the warehouse but I ignored it. This was not a place I could screw up.

'_Geeze I sound like the Kraang.'_ I kicked another Kraang away but as I turned my eyes widened.

"Kat!" I yelled, "Sub Prime is going for the control panel!"

She turned at the sound of my voice then looked at Kraang Sub Prime. I saw her eyes narrow to slits and she let out a fierce battle cry as she ran at him. She jumped at the last second and grabbed onto the robot Irma body.

"Get offa me human!" He yelled in his scratchy voice and swung his arms around trying to get Kathrine off. She held onto him tight until one of his metal arms hit her head and knocked her to the ground a few feet away.

"Kat!" I screeched but she didn't move.

Something ran past me and I saw Slash grab onto the robot as he advanced towards the panel. He roared in anger, catching the attention of the other Mutanimals. Leatherhead turned and ran towards him as well as Rockwell used his mind powers to hold him back.

"Get offa me you freaks!" Sub Prime reached out to press the screen, inches away. I ran towards them to help but it was too late.

A blade shot out of one of the robot's fingers and the panel turned a dark crimson red.

A loud rumbling erupted from the silver missile and the bottom lit up, smoke engulfing everything.

"Nooooo!" Slash and I screamed.

"For the glory of Kraang!" Kraang Sub Prime yelled in triumph and the missile rose into the air. The last thing I heard was the turtles yell before the deafening roar of the rocket flooded my ears and the smoke hid my sight of them. I coughed and shut my eyes tight. It felt as if the world was falling apart around me and all I could think was, _'We failed. We're doomed! The whole world is gonna become Dimension X!'_

It seemed like eternity before I heard some loud yells and a giant explosion. I looked up in alarm, expecting to see mutagen raining down on us, but I was shocked to see no mutagen at all. I heard cheering and turned. I grinned when I spotted the turtles safe and sound.

"The turtles got the missile! Yea! This calls for a loaf!" Pete cheered and grabbed a loaf of bread from his plastic army hat.

I gasped suddenly, "Pete! Look out!" The Irma bot head was looking right at him! It shot out some lasers and hit Pete in the back. He squawked and Slash roared in blind anger as he ran over and completely annihilated the robot head.

When he was done his gaze softened and he looked at Pidgeon Pete, "You ok?"

"I'm good." Pete held up his thumb and Slash helped him up.

"Noooo!" Kraang Sub Prime yelled.

"Booyakashaw!" Mikey yelled and shot compressed garbage balls at the Kraang.

"Kraang! Retreat! Right now!" His robot form turned back into the Irma-bot and his rocket boots shot him away, "Retreat!"

The remaining Kraang followed with their wings and the sparking Irma head skittered after them.

I grinned but then suddenly remembered, "Kathrine!" I ran over to her side and was relieved to see her awake. I helped her up and she groaned in pain, a trickle of blood slipping down her face.

"Ugh… Did we win..?" She winced.

I cracked a smile and nodded, "Yea, we won." She smiled back weakly but then looked up at the sound of her name.

"Kathrine!" I was pushed aside and I yelped in surprise when I saw Raph engulf Kat in a hug, "Are you ok?"

She looked just as shocked as me but answered calmly, "Yea I'm fine…"

I heard the large turtle sigh in relief and hug her tighter, "Thank goodness." The look on my sister's face was priceless and it took everything I had not to burst out laughing. I decided to leave them alone and I walked over to Mikey and Leatherhead.

He broke away from the mutant gator and hugged me just as tight, "You're ok!"

I grinned while hugging him back, "Yup. Still in one piece." I felt him pull away and suddenly his lips were on mine in a passionate kiss. My eyes widened in shock and my cheeks flared up, but I soon relaxed and kissed him back.

"Aww…" We broke away and blushed at the crowd watching us.

"I gotta admit I'm impressed Slash." Leo smiled, turning to the giant turtle, "You stepped up and helped your teammates when they needed you the most."

"Told ya I'd changed Leonardo." Slash replied, "I'm a different kind of turtle now."

Leo held out his hand and Slash grabbed it, shaking his hand as a sign of brotherhood.

"Alright fellas." Slash growled, "Time to storm TCRI."

"We go to Dimension X and save the citizens of New York." Leo crossed his arms with a determined look on his face.

"Let's do this!" Kat smirked.

I smirked as well. We saved the world, now we just had to save the city. And nothing was going to stand in our way.


End file.
